Red 2
by Alexathenle
Summary: finished Review for sequel! Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to welcome you back to Red! He is back and the Vampires are about to fall.. Can Isabelle survive for a happy ever after?
1. Love me

I'd like to dedicate this story to me.  
  
To all my loyal reviewers thanks for your much loved praise, and in return I have presented this story for you enjoyment! Oh and special thanks to those who I am on your fav. Authour list: Kitty Maxwell, Dolphin, Pandie Katteken and Redaura.  
  
OH and another thing ignore my psychotic reviewer dolphin, she is slightly unstable.  
  
Redaura: Here you go and keep Flame away from my collar bone, I don't want another break!  
  
Fin: Dude you have reviewed all my other stories anon. so how could this on be different? Anways love your reviews so keep it coming!  
  
Dolphin: Here you go now started breathing..  
  
Zabella: Not what I thought either..  
  
Anon: I think it was about two weeks before I started writing a sequel... Hope that's soon enough!  
  
Kitty Maxwell: And it back again! Red is here to make you puke and want to do whatever..  
  
Aya: I am not a cuddly writer which suits Red cos he ain't really a cuddly guy...  
  
Pandie: At the mo. I am on chapter 11 I think, so I'll tell you what I think when I'm done.  
  
Kitten: I know.  
  
Love me  
  
  
  
"I love you, baby" Tyra looked at Isabel. She smiled back at him, her eyes filled with happiness.  
  
"Your not so bad yourself." She replied to him stroking his face. He took her hand in his, lovingly petting it. She snuggled down in the bed, laughing out of sheer joy. He looked down at her his eyes still full of love. He sat on the side of the bed wearing only a white sheet, around his waist. Isabel lay down in the bed covered by a sheet.  
  
"Sir?" A human slave came into the room. "Your brother sent this message." The slaves came over to the bed, giving the message to Tyra. Tyra read the note his face changed dramatically as he read it. Trya stood up leaving the sheet behind, and walked straight over to the slave.  
  
"Send a messenger to Denail house. Say 'beware, Theseus, an eye for an eye. I won't be so generous next time.' NOW!" Tyra's voice echoed along the long corridor to the bedroom. He turned back to Isabel.  
  
"What did you say to my brother yesterday? And don't give me any bullshit about nothing." Tyra's face was white with pure fury. Isabel looked blanky at him, trying to formulate a answer that might calm him down.  
  
"I merely inquired about his health and went to talk to Lady Syca. We talked about nothing of importance. General gossip." He eyes went green, from their normal grey. He stalked over to Isabel.  
  
"You must have said something. My brother just accused me of being a traitor. My own flesh and blood. You better have some good excuse Isabel." His eyes were blazing, Isabel couldn't think of anything to say, she was captivated by those eyes. All she could do was shake her head.  
  
He pulled her by her hair up. She shrieked and sat up. "What the hell did you say Isabel?" He threw her across the room. She smashed into the wardrobe, the sound of breaking bones sounded around the room. "What the hell did you say?" He moved over her. She whimpered.  
  
He pulled her up again. "What?" Isabel shook her head, not being able to think of anything she had said. He smashed her across the room, she fell into the marble wall. He advanced on her again. She made no movement. Her head was drenched in blood.  
  
Tyra looked down her, without pity. He spat, barely missing her then headed out the room.  
  
-*-  
  
Isabel slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden light. Her head ached and pain shot through her like bolts of lightening. She moaned as she tried to move. Her head felt like lead. She grasped at the nearest solid object, as it was a statue of a tiger's head jumping out the wall. Dragging her body upwards she reached a sitting position.  
  
She tried to focus, but her eyes were stuck slightly with dry blood. She staggered forward. Crawling on hands and knees to reach the basin of water that she knew stood in the corner of the room. She fell several times trying to reach the basin. After what seemed to her to be hours, she reached it.  
  
Her blurred vision showed a girl with blood red hair and blacky/purple eyes. She dunked her whole head in the basin, ignoring the stinging pain that she felt where her head had had contact with the wall. Bringing her head out again she peered back into the water to see if her hair had turned back to it's normal blond colour. There had been something that had annoyed her about the blood red hair.  
  
The water however had taken the colour of her hair and turned red. Isabel moved her body off the basin, by accident knocking it off the pedestal it was on and making the pottery smash on the marble floor. A slave entered at the sound of the breaking pottery, the slave screamed and ran as soon as she saw her mistress.  
  
Isabel lost most conscious thought after that. She was aware that a witch came and examined her, then made some sharp orders. She also knew that a couple of slaves carried her out the room and down to the foyer, where she was loaded onto a cart and taken somewhere. To where she did not know. Her thoughts were jumbled.  
  
"Alright, Lady, it's alright, your gonna be fine." A slave came close to her face and whispered words to clam and comfort her. Isabel could neither see him nor thank him for his kindness. A blur of faces came, she was laid down in a cold white place. It smelled of lavender and rosemary.  
  
The smell numbed her senses and made her slowly drift into a quiet slumber. Her body relaxed and pain left for a while.  
  
-*-  
  
Isabel blinked as she opened her eyes. The stark white room was cold and a smell of sterile objects hit her. She looked down at herself. Her left arm was broken, a throbbing pain came from her right shoulder. One of her legs was in a cast and a board at the end of her bed stated that she had a punctured lung that had needed an operation.  
  
A window stood to her left, showing the warm outside, sunny and with a slight breeze. A vampire child and witch were playing on a dead Elm tree. Suddenly Isabel wanted to be one of them, to be free. She turned back to the room as a figure appeared round the end pillar.  
  
"Isabel. You are in here again?" Rexius intoned. His voice was even and strong, his figure hidden in shadow held a fiery look.  
  
"Brother you make it sound as if I wish to be here." Isabel replied happily holding out her arms to the vampire. The vampire appeared out the shadow, no sign of happiness showing in his features. He moved up beside the bed, sitting down next to his sister.  
  
"Well you do end up here quite a bit, one would wonder." He reached for her hand, the one without the arm in a sling. A sharp pain shot through her as he lifted her hand to his lips, she tried not to wince, and smiled happily at her brother.  
  
"Apart from the obvious, how is life with Lord Drache treating you?" He looked her injuries over as he spoke.  
  
"Very well, you are an excellent judge of people Maxius. I am glad to call you brother." He smiled at her praise. It was not a warm smile, but it held a knowing glint.  
  
"That would not be the first thing you called me, Isabel. If I remember back in those barbaric countries, it was Demon. I seem to remember that when I first picked you up from the ground it was Demon and was so, till we reached the great Rome." While he was speaking her gently ran his fingers up and down her arms checking for bruises.  
  
A old witch in a toga came in interrupting there meeting. "Lord Diamedes, can you send your daughter off to sleep, for without a potion, I sure cannot. She will talk and dream of things, in her sleep, but while she does, she is not resting. She needs at least one good sleep, and without a potion, she will not get it." The witch babbled as she closed the curtains on the blinds. She then left without waiting for an answer.  
  
"Not sleeping, mi hijo? Well let me think. What can I think of to make you fall into the deepest sleep? You are a little old for fairy tales, I think. Well what about your favourite story?" He played gently with her hair as he spoke, and gently pushed her down into a sleeping position.  
  
"Once upon a time in a far away place there was a barbaric town. There was no order, no justice, no peace. It was a cold place, rained as well. The people there thought it was the gods crying for them. Humans ran wild, werewolves raided towns, taking babies and raping women. Chaos was there master, the god Loki be told."  
  
"In the ancient land of Rome, the Night World council decided action must be taken to stop this pillage. The people in the land must be helped. So the great council cried out to the nations, of whom were loyal, 'Come forth, to the save the wild kingdom, out of the depths of despair, we will unite out brothers.'"  
  
"The great call was answered by many, who took to arms against the wild folk. Myself and Marcus Arielus took 10,000 of our warriors across the sea. Onward to the Island off the coast of Gaul. They say it's a land of magic, but the only sign we saw was sacrifice."  
  
"We took the town by storm on the first night, the werewolves howled in fear at the sight of us. The witches enchanted spells against us, but our brave and faithful warriors broke through them. Our brethren were crying when they saw us, relieved by the loose of there foul captors. They willingly surrendered and helped fight their once masters."  
  
"The farce they called the other circle, Daybreak was suppose to be leading the wild kingdom. We found no evidence of their power and decided to go straight for their headquarters. We marched Arielus and myself for days on end. We finally reached what they called 'The Great City'. It was a old place, they still had some buildings from before the last millennium."  
  
"We stormed the city, our warriors waiting, gagging for a fight. But the cowards ran. Some did not even bother to collect they're women and children. Eventually the womenfolk realised their precious men had left them. The loyal ran taking their children with them, the whore's stayed to see what they could get."  
  
"Arielus and myself took a look round the city. It was dirty horrible, dead. It was a place I hope never to visit again. On one particularly nasty area there was the sound of crying. Arielus and myself took it upon ourselves to find the source of the cries. In the main hut we found a cradle with a tiny baby shifter in it."  
  
"We fought over the baby. Arielus was a touch hungry and I felt like I needed an extra servant. The baby was obviously of noble birth due to the riches around it and the markings in the house and in the end I thought that it would not be correct to kill it. We fought using mere brawn and brain. I won and took the baby with me."  
  
"I began to regret the mistake as soon as I got back to the camp. The baby did not stop crying. I changed my mind and ordered my maid to dispose of it. I was informed it was gone and continued on my journey."  
  
"When the campaign was finished, 3years later, I returned to the great Spain. I came in a couple of days after I arrived home to find my maid in the garden playing with a young girl shifter. The girl possessed a aura that I remembered. When I looked into her eyes all the memories came flooding back. Those greeny blue eyes haunted my dreams for years."  
  
"Destiny made that maid keep you alive, mi hijo. The girl had grown a lot in beauty and mind. She grew even more her beauty made her an object of much lust, so I kept her away from the crowds. I could not keep from everyone though."  
  
"Her prince charming saw her. He was taken by her. He loved the way her blond hair fell round her face mixed with the sea colour of her eyes. Her milky white skin which made her so different from any he had ever known. And her halo of white/blond that circled her face."  
  
" I knew he would love forever." For some reason Isabelle who had been, drifting off to sleep, was hit by a bolt of horror. Forever... It hit her for some unknown reason. She sat up straight away.  
  
"Are you all right?" Maxius asked. Isabelle shook her head and lay down again.  
  
"Well that's good to hear." A voice said from the entrance.  
  
-*-  
  
Red is back in the next chapter but another that's another days story! HAHAHAHAA!  
  
Review otherwise no another chapter. 


	2. Abduction

Thanks to all those who are constantly reviewing without you there would be no Red. Terrible thought.  
  
Dolphin: I think I scar myself as the thought of a cheerleader, however we did have a great time. What first two chapters?  
  
Reduara: I know I have more as well, but I want to be able to post regularly so I am keeping you guys a couple of chapters behind me. Anyways I am only on chapter 4. You have no whatit abilty. Tyra ain't dead. And keep that pest under control or I'll call animal control.  
  
Kitten: Great chapters maybe.. But here's the next. I think most of it is explained in chapter 3.. You might still be a bit confused until then.  
  
Pandie: How's chapter 18 for ya? Well Red is in and out for the next few chapters at least. He won't be properly in till along time if ever... You'll get some mush though. Tyra is gonna be around for a while as well. poor you.  
  
Fin: I agree.. Thanks so much that Is really cool! I made someone's day! Her bro does and he's not really her bro... more like adopted father.  
  
Kidnap  
  
Tyra moved into the room, taking in the vampire and Isabelle. "Lord Diamedes. Good to see you again." Maxius nodded to him and moved away from Isabelle, who was nearly asleep again. The last thing Isabelle saw before she drifted off to sleep was Maxius leading Tyra out the room.  
  
She heard jolted peices of conversation before she drifted off totally into dreams. Her sleepy brain could not make any sense of them, " Women", "you did right" and "Put in place."  
  
-*-  
  
Blood. Isabelle was surrounded in blood. Dripping from everywhere. There were people sitting on weird sofas, dead. It was horrible. It was weird disjointed. Not right. They were dead, but they weren't suppose to be dead. They were suppose to live. To look after her. Make her feel better, but they weren't there when she needed them. And she needed them now.  
  
The scene faded before her eyes and another resurrected itself infront of her. A school, full of humans with only a couple of night worlders. A friend, equal, was here beside her, but that wasn't right. She was no equal of a male, not friends with them, she was made to serve them. And this male was human. She wasn't allowed to speak to human males, they would make her corrupt.  
  
-*-  
  
Isabelle woke up to dark. Her eyes scanned the room. There was no one there. She was all alone, for a while at least. She lay back stretching her muscles, her mind taking her far away from here. She enjoyed the freedom of her mind. It could take her far away to Mount Olympus where the gods lived. Zeus, King of the Gods, his wise and cheeky self ruling over hell and heaven.  
  
Hera, Queen of the Goddess and home. Ares, God of War, his lover Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty and grace. Athena Goddess of wisdom and War. She could see them, walking talking meeting. Mere humans running errands, hero vampires being there aids or even becoming gods themselves. Isabella laughed at a vision of Eros sneaking a peak at his mother, Aphrodite and Ares, who were up to lovers kisses.  
  
"Time to get up my dear." A elderly witch came in to the room, shaking Isabelle out of her daydreams. Isabelle slowly removed the sheets from the bed and dragged her body out of the bed. "Come on now, your going for a little fresh air. By the looks of you, you need it." The witch smiled kindly at Isabelle and moved her down the corridor.  
  
They met several other teenage girls who were also going outside. They smiled at Isabelle, but the smiles faded as their eyes went up to her forehead where a scar showed the last evenings events. There was several vampires, a witch and her. On the chain on command she was lowest.  
  
She was shockingly white in a country where everyone was tanned, a shifter in a continent where vampire was king, a woman in a man's world. She was the daughter of one of the most respected fighters and nobles in the country. Tyra was a Drache, but even that was nothing to being a vampire or even witch here. At least she wasn't human.  
  
She focused as the group was lead outside. It was very early, the sun had not set yet, and the hospital was quiet. The witch came up behind her, breathing heavily. They entered out into outside the orange sky glowed. The air soothed Isabelle, all was quiet and normal out here. It was warm and friendly, compared to the stark clean hospital wing.  
  
"What the fuck?" Exclaimed a voice from behind Isabelle. She turned quickly to be confronted by several men advancing towards the girls. The witch beside her screamed. Isabelle backed up towards the threes hoping to run, but an arm grabbed her from behind and she turned to meet the bloodshot eyes of a man. He held her around her waist keeping her firmly where she was. Isabelle struggled but the grip could have been silver.  
  
The girls were all now being held by the men who had appeared from nowhere. When all the girls had stopped struggling, the men moved them forwards towards a waiting covered cart. No noise was elicited by any of the men and the girl's mouth's were covered and they were unable to scream or cry for help.  
  
Isabelle again attempted to loosen the grip that held her, but to no avail. Silently cursing she allowed herself to be pulled into the cart. The rest of the girls were piled in. One man with a nasty scar running from his forehead to his top lip started chaining the girls to the cart with wooden and silver chains. As he did Isabelle's he chucked her under her chin.  
  
Isabelle turned away from him, looking instead one last time, back at the hospital where the elderly witch was going back into the hospital. This had been a well planned kidnap, all the girls by the looks of them were daughters of the rich and powerful or wives, perhaps both. I wonder what they are demanding? Isabelle thought as scarface came to sit next to her on the edge of the cart, blocking any escape for the girls. He grinned flashing pointed vampire teeth. Money? Power? Recognition?  
  
The cart jerked forwards as the old grey mare moved into a steady trot. The motion of the cart threw Isabelle slightly, the cart must have been quite old. The cart was from the outside, Isabelle has noticed, designed to look like a farmers cart, one to carry slaves to and from the market. Unless someone looked in the car there was no way to tell it apart from a slavers cart.  
  
The witch next to Isabelle started to sob. Scarface moved the instant she made a noise, rocking the cart slightly. He brought a ruff cloth from around his neck, a handkerchief maybe, decorated in blue with a gold border, and brought it down on the witches mouth. He tied it tightly round her head and the noise stopped. The witches tears made the gag wet but it did not soften scarface who just smiled at her and turned to address the others.  
  
"If you wish" He spoke in a whisper but an edge of menace touched his voice "to proceed in such a way as this young lady then I will gladly grant you the pleasure of having the same treatment as her." The vampires shut up instantly, not that they were talking, but every move they then proceeded to make was designed to be silent.  
  
Isabelle entertained herself by examining her companions. The one directly opposite her was a vampire, with Ebony black hair which curled tightly and hung in ringlets around her face. Her eyes were brown and held fear, her body had the look of a mouse. All contempt of a vampire over a shifter had vanished and now her eyes pleaded for comfort.  
  
Isabelle noticed that above her head was written in chalk that could easily be rubbed out again 'Sashqua, Michael Niocoli'. Isabelle had heard of Sashqua, she was a well esteemed dancer and daughter of Ceasar Julius, a important politician. Sashqua was suppose to be the model daughter, dutiful to the end. She now looked scared. I wonder why she was in the hospital, thought Isabelle slowly.  
  
Isabelle's eyes traced over the next girl. She also had black hair, in Spain and Italy there was hardly anyone without tanned skin and black or brown hair, the ones what were there were brought in from northern Europe or the United States, who of course had come from northern Europe anyway.  
  
The girls eyes were black as coal and her body was draped calmly over the floor. Her eyes held no emotions. She commanded respect with her appearance and cold manner. Above her was written 'Louisa Elena, Kieran Hadley'. That name was also known to Isabelle. Louisa Elena was a world beauty and cousin of the chancellor of Spain, representative of Spain to the Night World council. She was very popular.  
  
Isabelle's eyes finally rested on the girl based at the opposite end of the cart from Isabelle and consequently scarface. Her face was impassive and her gaze held no fear. Isabelle recognised her straight away, 'Rexina Isiotia, Zaci Leopold.' Confirmed her thoughts. Sister of the leader of the Roman Empire's first and greatest legion she was second to him only. Brown hair fell in an untidy mess about her shoulders and light hazel eyes reflected no light.  
  
The only other occupant of the cart was the witch who sat shivering next to Isabella. The witch was small with brown hair, hinted with auburn streaks. Her eyes were dark brown like a puppy dogs. Her body was frail and thin. Isabelle had to lean forward to see what was written above her and Isabelle herself.  
  
'Maria Anton, Falme Baxter' Isabelle read above the girl. The name meant nothing to Isabelle, and the girl did not look rich nor powerful. Her clothes were worn and her hair a mess. Since no surnames, only first and middle names were mentioned in the chalk writing, Isabelle could not tell about her family.  
  
'Isabelle Talitha, Rex' Isabelle started at the name after hers, the other names were northern European, in a language that Isabelle could not recognise but Rex was Latin. The language of the Night World. The most commonly spoken language in the world. It was not her first language, that was Spanish, but she could speak it fluently enough. The name Rex, meant King.  
  
The cart jerked abruptly cutting Isabelle's trail of thought. It came to a stop, tilting slightly still. Scarface stood up and got out the back of the cart. Letting the cover slide back he moved out of sight. Isabelle shook her chains knowing it was fruitless, she had no added strength of a vampire, but even the vampires could not get out of these chains.  
  
A mumur passed through the cover and Scarface re-appeared still with a maniacal grin plastered on his face. He and a companion climbed back into the cart, tipping it further over. Each moved over to a girl, Isabelle and the girl opposite, Sashqua. Scarface hauled Isabelle out of the cart and onto the ground below.  
  
The sun had just set. They were surrounded by black forest and only a dirt track showed the path Sashqua and Isabelle had to walk down. Scarface held Isabelle's arms behind her back and pushed her down the path. Two more men were at the front of the cart keeping an eye on the girls.  
  
Isabelle suddenly stopped. She was being kidnapped, out of a hospital along with the most powerful girls in the Night World. She had a severe head injury from the night before and her back still held the mark from the time before that. Where were Maxius and Tyra? Where was her hero riding in on a black stallion?  
  
Scarface pushed her onwards, there was a bend in the road and the shining reflections of the ocean shone through the growing night. The inky blackness seeping in, was shook off by lights coming from a boat, moored off shore. The smell of salt water held in the air hit Isabelle. They were going to sea. Panic hit Isabelle.  
  
She heard Sashqua struggle against her captor, failing. Several men stepped off the boat and headed towards the two girls and two men who were making slow progress towards the boat. Two shifters reached Isabelle and took her off Scarface. Scarface said something to them and they laughed, it was in a Northern European language, most likely English, that was the most common, of the wild countries of the North.  
  
The two shifters led her onto the boat down a passage and into a little room. The room like the boat was wooden, ingeniously carved out of Oak. The room had only a bed and a small cupboard. She heard several people pass by her room and the door snapped sharply behind her and the lock jangled into place.  
  
Isabelle moved forward onto the bed and felt the wooden beams of the bed creak under her weight. Suddenly interested in the cupboard. Opening the wooden doors, Isabelle gasped as she found many games she had never heard of before. Naughts and crosses chalk board, Mouse Trap, Truth or Dare and a pack of cards with a 100 card games book.  
  
Sighing slightly Isabelle took the cards out and set out a game of solitaire, that was a game that Maxius had taught her. Pain hit Isabelle as she drowned in memories. Maxius, Tyra and a figure that made her shudder. His eyes full of fire, his hair of blood.  
  
-*-  
  
Hours passed and no outside light made Isabelle loose track of hours even days. Every four hours a guard came to let her go to the bathroom, to wash and go to the toilet. Their was no change of clothes so the girls washed theirs in the wash basin and left it for the next person, when it was dry.  
  
Food was served every six hours and in plentiful supply. Strange food that Isabelle tasted was provided. Spicy, hot, cold a variety of unusual food was served. It was some of the very little excitement that Isabelle got.  
  
In the time she was there she learned every card game she could and could easily beat herself at Mouse Trap. Time passed slowly and Isabelle let her mind take her faraway to the gods. Zeus and Hera. Her personal heaven, but not for her, for the gods, she would never be allowed there. A mere shifter she was not good enough.  
  
-*-  
  
"They've docked, my lord. The transport has been arranged. Slightly better than the transport they had in Spain I hear."  
  
"Good." Li Guan Wu bowed to his lord and moved out the door. "Good" mummered the blood red haired, firey eyed vampire.  
  
"Now we begin to play."  
  
-*-  
  
Want more? Red is back in town people... Who wants Red? Do you want Red? Well review and you'll get more of him!  
  
Tamashii 


	3. Casa de Hermanos

To all those who read this story and do not review. I want everyone who reads this story to review it. I want to know that I am writing it for someone else except me and they are enjoying it. Please review.  
  
Dolphin: All good things come to those who wait. By the sounds of it you might have to wait a while. Your loss.  
  
Redaura: Flame takes orders? That's a first! Well here's Isabelle. Red as of yet is still not here.. He'll be here soon. (  
  
Nikki: thanks for the vote of confidence! Here you go, the second chapter is in! You like it just a lot. You don't love it?  
  
Fin: This chapter not inc. all these shout outs is 5pages in size 10 font. I am not making them longer! They're hard enough as it is! Anyways thanks for your reviews they matter a lot!  
  
Shelli: Shock horror! *faints* I want more reviews. How can you not have reviewed before?! Well I hope you do again and thank you!  
  
Alocin: Another person who has never reviewed? Well at least you have now! Keep it up!  
  
Dolphin: Shut up.  
  
Aya: Just good? You sure? Thanks and keep reviewing!  
  
Dragon fire: Why are you making me hungry? I am now starving because of you! But all that food... yum.  
  
Casa de hermanos  
  
Isabelle was fast asleep as the boat rocked gently into shore. The jolt of the pier hitting the edge of boat woke her, she opened her eyes still half asleep. Scarface came into her cell and carried her out of the cabin.  
  
Isabelle groaned as she heard the patter of rain. As they came to the door leading out into the boat Isabelle saw a grey sky pouring out gallons of rain. Scarface opened the door and the cold air hit her hard. A wind whipped about her face throwing sea water into her eyes and mouth.  
  
She turned her face into Scarface's chest. She felt the vampire's muscles tense beneath her and he suddenly ran out into the rain. She felt him leapt onto the pier and absorb the impact gracefully.  
  
Her robe which she was wearing, though it was not the one she had started out in, was drenched in water. The thin white material was high class, designed in the fashions of Rome. It was no match for the harsh Northern weather. The clasp on her left shoulder was broken and only just holding the toga on her.  
  
She felt Scarface lift her off himself and into warmth. Isabelle opened her eyes and saw she was in a carriage richly decorated in gold and blood red. Scarface was closing the door on her. She saw Sashqua being carried off the boat then Louisa Elena. Sashqua was led to the carriage where Isabelle was. Louisa however was lead behind them.  
  
Scarface opened the door to the carriage for Sashqua. She nodded at him absent mindly. Marie Anton was also led to their carriage and Scarface helped her in. He then stood back as the carriage rocked forwards.  
  
Isabelle stood up in surprise. Instantly she tried the door, but it was locked. A werewolf looked round from the front of the carriage and smiled a toothy grin at her. She sat down in disgust.  
  
"Where, where are we goin-g?" Stuttered Marie. She was shaking slightly. Sashqua ignored her and continued staring out the window. Isabelle just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders slightly. At this movement the clasp collapsed.  
  
"Oh no." Isabelle smiled. Marie smiled sympathetically and held out her hand to help. Isabelle smiled and moved back to let Marie to fix the clasp. They exchanged smiles. The clasp was fixed in no time and Marie and Isabelle sat in silence.  
  
Isabelle soon discovered that the hair on her arms was standing directly upright. She was freezing in this climate. Looking around the small carriage, Isabelle saw that under one of the seats there was a blanket. Looking under her own she found another.  
  
Picking one up and giving it to Sashqua, Sashqua just nodded in thanks. Sharing hers with Marie the huddled together for warmth. The journey passed in silence.  
  
-*-  
  
It was sunset as the carriage drew into a grand house. A high fortification surrounded the house, which was situated in a great landscape of wood. Ivy covered the wall which were made of bricks, which had silver and wooden spikes sticking out. On the top there was a platform about three feet thick showing the density of the wall. Guards patrolled the wall armed with nasty looking weapons.  
  
Rain still poured down from the sky and winds rocked the carriage. The horse slowed and pulled up in front of a huge brick house, very old. A plaque on the top of the door read 'Casa de Hermanos, 8NW'. The house called the House of brothers was built eight years into the reign of the Night World.  
  
The wolf driver opened the door to the girls. Sashqua was the first to disembark, stepping lightly down from the carriage, taking a brief glance back at Marie and Isabelle, looking for reassurance. Isabelle smiled back and followed Sashqua out the carriage. A tall vampire exited the house and came to the girls to lead them in. He had a ginger colour of hair, which was so different from any colour hair she had ever seen in Spain.  
  
They entered the house. A crest was the first thing that caught Isabelle's eyes. It was a tiger standing infront of a dragon. The family name was written underneath 'Meurtrier'. The crest was at the head of a staircase. Many doors lead off the hallway.  
  
"Where's Niocoli? Have you told him his girl's here?" Called a voice from up the stairs. A smiling young man, human, jumped down two stairs at a time. His grin widened when he saw Marie. He came down the final two stairs his eyes fixed on Marie. She stared at him her eyes wide.  
  
"I didn't believe them" He started to explain, "I never did, when they said my soulmate was so beautiful. Marry me?" He rushed. Taking her hands in his as he bent down on one knee. Marie's eyes were full of tears and she was nodding her head, sobs choking her voice. Her knees gave way and Marie knelt down next to the human.  
  
Tears were flowing through her eyes as they were through his. They choked on the floor suddenly absorbed totally in each other. Isabelle noticed that Sashqua's eyes had nearly disappeared off her forehead.  
  
"My ladies, if you would please follow me." The tall ginger vampire, smiled amused at the sight of the two knelt on the floor. "My name is Kieran." He spoke in Latin, with a slight northern accent.  
  
He led them into a large red room, warmth could be felt from down the hall. The sounds of a roaring fire could be heard. Isabelle noticed the crest was on top of the fireplace again. Meurtrier, why was that so familiar?  
  
"I am about to tell you a story you will scoff at, maybe even laugh at, however think about it and you will see truth flow through. I will even present evidence to help you decide, but all I will ask is that you listen and think before you laugh."  
  
Isabelle moved directly to the fire place and sat on the cold stone floor place around it. She saw Sashqua sit in a cushioned seat next to the fire as well. The vampire went to stand by the window where he began to talk.  
  
"The new world began with the slow and eventual destruction of the daybreaker forces. They were sentenced to unspeakable tortures. The council revelled in it's own glory. Parades and parties were set up. The Night World relived it's glory days moving the council back to Rome, making Latin the second language in every country."  
  
"Slaves were brought back in. Class systems came back again. Only the very few were treated like they deserved. If you were not: a vampire, lamia, male, beautiful and of a good family. You suffered great torment. Shifter, werewolves witches, it didn't matter. It still doesn't."  
  
"Even those who were loyal to the council suffered under the segregation. After seven years of this torment a group started to form against the council. They wanted equality under a rule that was not influenced by family or past. Their numbers grew at a rate that was unchartable."  
  
"A leader was quickly acknowledged and excepted. He changed the ranks and made them ordered. Training started and weapons were found. The council was oblivious to the blatant threat. The then Redfern heir warned them of the up and coming threat. He was dismissed of his post and outcast to live in the 3rd world. He was later murdered by the savages."  
  
" The council still living in it's own revelry and exhalation, hit at anyone who suggested that there power would be only for 10,000 years, as it was before. They thought there power was theres forever, They thought that even in there time no one would ever challenge them. They thought wrong."  
  
Isabelle glanced at Sashqua, and saw that the same thing was running through her mind, but being a vampire from a good family, it was taking it's toll. Truth was evident in the tale so far, the rebel threat was the force that even if the name was mentioned in the Empire, you faced a spike pit.  
  
"The rebel force rebelled in 8NW. Taking 50 million people, to one Island, off the coast of Gaul. The ancient land of Camelot, Britain. They invaded running the locals out of there houses, away to the council. The council had them all killed for being cowards, telling them a small raid of werewolves was nothing to runaway from."  
  
"After two months of no word from the Island, the council sent a small troop to the Island. The troop were treated with all consideration and respect. They looked round the Island, looked at the new buildings and services being set up. They saw the difference in all the people. Humans to vampires, all equals."  
  
"Many after the time they had to report back stayed, but a small force of four came back to report all they had seen to the council. The force was destroyed by the council and there bodies were hung as a display of what the rebels did to vampires who did not obey them."  
  
Isabelle had been told of the suspicions that hung over the expidtionary force, by the look on Sashqua's face, so had she. Her whole world, her faith in the council, was falling to the all might power of truth. She stared into the flames of the fire.  
  
"It is now a year until the council is due to fall, 10,000 years have nearly passed. After this we predict it will be the shifter rule. There is unrest in the servants quarters. But it is no concern of ours. Our population has grown over this 10,000 years and out forces have taken over the Northern half of Europe. We plan to have taken the entirity of Gaul by ten years after the council has been thrown."  
  
"What is this to do with us?" Sashqua asked standing to face him. He was about to answer when a small teenager with ginger hair came running in. She was followed by a older brown haired human.  
  
"Kier can I have some food? Lucy says because I am a vampire I don't need it but I think I do." Isabelle saw Kieran's face break into a smile and he put his arm around the brown haired girl's shoulder. This girl was probably Lucy.  
  
"Nina how many times do I have to tell you to do not disturb me when I am working or when I am asleep. Go on with you and do as Lucy says." The little ginger haired girl left pouting. "However you" He said turning back to Lucy, "Can disturb me anytime." He kissed her on the forehead and released her. She left after the little girl smiling.  
  
He turned back to Isabelle and Sashqua. "Sorry that was my soulmate and my little sister. That is the reason why you are here. Your soulmates are here. I am explaining this badly. About 1000 years ago a witch named Jim discovered a spell that traced a persons soulmate. This spell is done throughout all our ranks. You are the soulmates of fighters."  
  
"We, The fourth fighters, are the rebels, and we have brought you here to let you met your soulmates. We have been taking soulmates for nearly a thousand years and your group was the most important group we have ever had to take. Probably because the old powers are rising again."  
  
He got up to leave, but at the door he turned and looked back at Isabelle who was staring, understanding sinking in. "Welcome home." He said, his eyes not leaving hers for a second.  
  
-*-  
  
The sky was red. "Red sky at night, shepherds delight, red sky at morning, shepherds warning." Niocoli mumered.  
  
"Which is it? Night or morning?" Li Guan Wu asked. Niocoli shook his head, he didn't know. "I suppose it doesn't matter. His lordship will not care so long as he gets to her. I will join you after two weeks."  
  
In the shadows firey eyes glowed. Memories played through the mind of the owner. Time, time. A cruel tormenter. If it was to be it must be. He would not fight it. He would fight everyone else though.  
  
-*-  
  
Ok now even I want more Red, but when I looked through my old reviews I noticed that many people said they didn't like Red so perhaps I should put less of him in?......... hehehe  
  
Review and tell me what ya think, I love ya guys... well not really... but... 


	4. One day

Dragon Fire: Well he comes in totally in the next chapter, there is a small bit in this one. Isabella/Red action that is..  
  
Zabella: I know. I love him to. But guess what? HE'S MINE!  
  
Redaura: Well here you go. Flame is just a nightmare. but what will happen when he meets Red? *evil laugh *  
  
SkyDrache: Here's a little more for ya! Review more and you'll get the Red chapter that actually introduces Red into the main plot.  
  
Nikki: Good. You agree with me then.. *evil laugh *  
  
Airlia de Lioncourt: NO. I have had a few reviews saying that Red is a Jerk. I have the evidence though I personally disagree.  
  
PractikalMagik: Ok. Has anyone one else not understood the time period? Because it's 10,000years in the future, when the council have turned it into a kind of ancient Rome. The vampire's reign is coming to an end and there will be another millennium battle, between shifters and the council. You got that cos I explained it in the last chapter?  
  
Kitty Maxwell: thanks that is so sweet! Please read more!  
  
Anatia Redfern: As ever mon amie I owe you eternal thanks and as ever mon amie you get what you deserve: Red. (but not until another chappie.)  
  
Shelli: Actually I don't think so. Red and being on the losing side just don't figure. peculiar ain't it?  
  
I know who: Yes to all those millions of questions and here you go to the next chapter. Red will have his revenge.  
  
One day I will see a day I want to live until then I struggle to see each day for what good there is in it.  
  
Home? Who could call this home? Isabelle asked herself as she moved up from the fireplace to look out on the landscape. The forest loomed dangerously over a gushing river, a small otter was building a dam in the river. That was something that Isabelle would never see in Spain. Home. Home?  
  
"Bullshit" Sashqua swore. She got up, her white robe flowing behind her. She came and stood beside Isabelle. "You and your kind convinced poor demented vampires to join your side. Soulmates don't exist. Your kind will destroy the world, this stupid fantasy will end soon." Sashqua was a good little vampire girl, use to being in charge of a situation. This was destroying her.  
  
"Ladies I suggest you change your clothes to something a little more suited to the weather." Isabelle spun round to face a stony faced vampire, black hair matched his eyes and his clothes. He radiated control and influence. His voice was deep and menacing.  
  
"You can suggest all you want, but that might not change anything." Sashqua turned slowly away from the window to face the vampire. Her jaw dropped as she saw him. His face did not change as he saw her, but a flicker in his right arm muscles showed a tension flow through him.  
  
"Who are you?" Sashqua asked, moving further away from him. Her breath was short and fast, her face under that olive skin was flushed. Isabelle looked at Sashqua and recognised the same symptoms as a person who has felt something that would kill them. Undoublty falling in love with a rebel would have her killed. That is if they were in the reach of the Empire.  
  
"Niocoli" He said pronouncing it Nik-col-li. "General to the Fourth Fighters. Second to none." Second to none. He must have a boss, Isabelle puzzled. Perhaps he meant the fourth fighters were second to none. Perhaps. He spoke with a slight accent that could have been Russian. His cold eyes were fixed on Sashqua who was in the furthest place she could be from him, without leaving the room. "Your rooms are on the top the floor. Go up the stair until you can't go up anymore."  
  
The instructions were delivered to Isabelle, but Niocoli's eyes never left Sashqua's face. Isabelle headed towards the door, but seeing Sashqua give her the most desperate look Isabelle had ever seen, she halted. Niocoli's face did not move. "Out." He said clearly and precisely. "If you think you are protecting her then, you must ask yourself, would I ever harm my soulmate?"  
  
Isabelle could not help herself. She believed in love. Love made her be with Tyra. Tyra had chosen her because he loved her. He did love her, she knew it. The injuries she received were a mere extra that all wives put up with.  
  
She was luckier than most. She was a shifter, but daughter of a vampire, love of the most important in Spain. She believed in soulmates. She believed her old maids tales of Redfern's giving up their titles and money to be husbands to humans. If Maxuis had ever known that the old maid had told her such ain't council stories then the maid would have been hanged.  
  
Isabelle left Sashqua to the hands of Niocoli, her soulmate. She passed back through the hallway and to the stairs where they had entered. The human and Marie still knelt at the bottom absorbed in each other's eyes. She passed them and headed up the stairs. At the top it split into two staircases, one to the left, one to the right.  
  
She took the right. There was a corridor with lots of rooms. There were doors everywhere. In Spain there was corridors, to keep the air moving, only doors onto the street. She looked round for the next lot of stairs. They were positioned between the left and right staircases. At the top of this new lot of stairs it split again.  
  
From behind one of the doors, preceded the sound of a female's groaning loudly. Blushing profusely Isabelle moved up the stairs. Again taking the right Isabelle reached another floor. The doors were more sparsely spaced on this floor. Thsi probably meant these were for more important people, she thought, then thought, why was she on the top floor then?  
  
She continued up the next lot of stairs and took the right again. She found herself on the top floor. There was no where more to go up. On this floor there was only one door. Isabelle closed her eyes and breathed in. Controlling herself she pulled down the handle to the door. The door didn't open. She realised she had her eyes closed.  
  
Isabelle looked down at her hand. It had just pushed the handle down, not forwards. She pushed the door forwards. Isabelle unconsciously closed her eyes. In her minds eye she saw Tyra turn to greet her and welcome her into his arms. Take her faraway from this awful place. Take her back to Spain, where they could spend there winters in Granada and Barcelona and in summer visit Rome.  
  
She opened her eyes. The room was empty. No one was there. "No." She heard herself say. Tears filled her eyes. Ignoring them, Isabelle moved into the room to explore. It was a kitchen at one end with weird things and no fire. There was cushioned covered seats and a big black box. It was about two inches thick, but 20 long.  
  
There was three doors off the room. She went towards one. Pulling down and backwards on the handle she opened it to "EEEEWWWW" . It screamed at her. She screamed along with it and slammed the door fast. It stopped and she found herself screaming alone in this room. Taking deep breath she went to close the door to the stairs.  
  
Isabelle regained her breath and headed towards the final door. She opened it a crack and she saw something black move very fast. It could by Tyra, she thought quickly covering her original thought. She opened the door cautiously. The room was blood red with a massive double bed in it. There was wooden furniture in the shape of a cupboard and a bedside table but that was it.  
  
There was a window slightly ajar and a door also slightly ajar. He could be behind the door, I mean Tyra, thought Isabelle. She flung open the door to reveal an empty bathroom. The tears re-appeared leaving there mark down her face. Isabelle collapsed on the bed. She was sure she had seen something, and she knew that nothing but a bird could have gone out the window, and Tyra was not a bird shifter and neither was he.  
  
He. Not possible. He didn't exist. No one could have that colour eyes. Even if they could, their would be no way they could be her soulmate. Blood red hair. Firey yellow eyes. No one like that could exist.  
  
Isabelle had dreamed of him since her maid had told her about soulmates. Isabelle had invented him. Created his eyes, his hair, his body even his character in her mind. He watched her play out in the garden. He watched her go to balls with Maxius. He had even watched her meet Tyra. He was with her every second. He could see out her eyes, he could feel her every emotion.  
  
He didn't exist. He was not there. He was a figment of her imagination. She had Tyra. Soulmates don't exist. No she could not believe that, whatever else she believed she had to believe in Soulmates. It was the only bit on sanity she had left. Isabelle collapsed on the bed. She needed to sleep. Now. She didn't want to think anymore.  
  
-*-  
  
Isabelle woke to the sounds of silence. She opened her eyes. He was next to her, sitting on the bed. He looked exactly as he should. His beauty overwhelmed Isabelle. He was so like Ares, god of war, only more dangerous. Isabelle sat up on the bed immediately.  
  
He didn't speak. Isabelle just smiled at him and put one of her hands behind the back of his neck, and pulled him down on top of her. He resisted at first then followed her down. He lay on top of her for a second then started moving.  
  
-*-  
  
Isabelle woke up with a start. She sat bolt upright and looked to the other side of the bed. It was empty. It had been a dream. All that pleasure was to much to be real anyway. It wasn't the first time she had had that dream. It just seemed more real that time, stronger. Like the bond between them had been stronger, they were closer.  
  
Isabelle stop being fanciful. You have Tyra, he is all you ever wanted. No he's not, that little voice nagged. Isabelle shook her head and headed into the bathroom. It had a bath, or a large basin. Bath's in Spain were big enough to stand up in and swim lengths.  
  
And there was a shower, Isabelle noted. She looked at a metal object sticking out the wall. It had a red half and a blue. It probably meant that the shower had a heat control, she thought. It was so different from home. All this belonged to a different world, one she wasn't part of, but someone obviously wanted her to be part of it.  
  
Turning the dial on the shower she slowly stripped off the toga that she had been wearing for almost 48 hours and stepped under the warm tap. The water dripped down her body and she slowly scrubbed off the two days worth of mud and dust.  
  
When she had finished, she stepped into the bedroom again, her eyes franticly searching for clues to the existence of the guy she dreamed of. None was to be found and Isabelle knew that she had dreamed it. Heading towards the wardrobe she found some clothes, that she had no idea how to wear. She found a toga near the back and slipped it on. In this weather she might well freeze to death, but having no idea how to wear anything else, Isabelle decided to freeze.  
  
Heading out the bedroom she discovered all was as it was the evening before, the kitchen to the lounge. Isabelle sidled slowly passed all the machines and gadgets, into the hallway. Moving slowly down the stairs she saw two girls laughing and joking heading down the stairs, She followed them careful not to make a sound.  
  
The girls entered down the left hand corridor when they had reached the first floor. Isabelle crept down the corridor making sure she was not seen. "What the hell are you doing?" Came a startled voice from behind her. Isabelle jumped and managed a sheepish smile.  
  
"Uh. I wanted to find out where everyone was going so I was following them." The guy, about 19 with ash blond hair and Redfern eyes smiled at her.  
  
"Really? Well I am Donnatello Redfern." He smiled. His eyes flashing to a bright green before settling back into a bluey green. "Everyone is going to have a little exercise. I insist you join us." With that he picked her up over his shoulder and walked down the corridor. They passed the two girls who looked amused, and Isabelle thought she heard one of them say 'Young soulmates'.  
  
Was this her soulmate? She felt no electricity between him and her. But he was nice, No she could not think that. Tyra was nicer. He was everything to her. He was her world, But...  
  
Isabelle shock her head. Impossible that that boy should exist and impossible that he was her soulmate. Impossible as it was the rebels had technology that could allow you to have controlled temperatures of water when showering.  
  
They had entered a room which was as large as the plaza was back home. There was three sections. One where men were putting heavy weights above themselves, or they should have been heavy by the expressions on the boys faces. One where the girls sat, lying on sofas and reclining on cushions. Most had some kind of mud put on their faces. One was a massive turquaise warer bath where Donnatello was leading her.  
  
"Don't you dare." Commanded Isabelle, but a second later she felt herself fly through the air.  
  
-*-  
  
Poor Isabelle. No Red yet..... Well maybe in the next chapter if I get enough reviews..... 


	5. Love, may it last forever

Nikki: He is in this chapter.. Have fun and review at the end..  
  
Zabella: The court of human rights will have to be informed..  
  
Dolphin: Vampirenapping is illegal.. Get over it He's mine!  
  
Reduara: Thank you ever so much. I know I am, It comes natural like..  
  
Kitten: Thanks.. You were starting to sound like Puck  
  
Kitty: As ever thanks. Red is in this chapter and good luck with the computer!  
  
Ririka : *jumps round the room and starts screaming then faints*  
  
Aya: Here is the more:  
  
Anatia Redfern: Trust hun bun you are better.. shame.. but true  
  
Shelli: Right here, right now:  
  
Love, may it last forever  
  
Red turned to see Niocoli enter his room from the secret stairway. It was the only entrance and exit. Niocoli nodded to his master and began. "My Lord, your girl is downstairs, in the exercise room. Do you wish to join us?"  
  
"Not yet." Came the reply. "How long have we got?"  
  
"A matter of days my lord."  
  
-*-  
  
Isabelle felt the water surge up around her as she splashed into the water. Water rushed into her open mouth and she choked. Finding her feat she managed to stand on the pool bottom. Her head barely brushed the surface of the water and she pushed off to be able to breathe.  
  
"You all right?" She heard Donnatello call, through his laughter. She saw his laughter fadeas she dipped underwater again. A small smile appeared on her lips as she saw him jump in after her. She began to morph.  
  
Her skin turned blue and her eyes darkened to black. Her body became streamlined as it formed the body of a dolphin.  
  
When the transformation was complete she turned to see Donnatello looking at her like he'd just seen her transform into the goddess Aphrodite. She moved directly towards him and lifted him off his feet. She moved him around the bath as fast as she could, she heard him scream slightly then try to stop.  
  
Dropping him off by the steps into the bath she morphed out. She was greeted by the horrified expessions of the girls and the amused of the boys. Donnatello looked embarrassed and impressed at the same time. "I thought," drawled a posh girl, who was speaking Latin, "that these Spanish girls were suppose to be dainty and gullible."  
  
Isabelle gave the witch a raised eyebrow and grabbed a towel that was held out to her by a small boy, who looked in ore at Niocoli who had just entered. Isabelle marched towards him. "Where's Sashqua?" Isabelle demanded as Sashqua appeared behind Niocoli. She looked dreamy.  
  
"Never stop dreaming." She commented drowsily to Isabelle, who looked at her in amazement. Niocoli grabbed Sashqua's hand as she passed and kissed it. She looked back at him and smiled contentedly. Her eyes drew to Isabelle and she nodded to her. "Thank you."  
  
"What have you done to her?" Isabelle snapped to Niocoli. He shook his head not knowing then moved towards the boys, who were lifting their weights. Isabelle turned her back to all of them. A soulmate couldn't change you like that. It couldn't.  
  
What if it could, and what if it did? Isabelle felt a shiver run down her back. She shook it off and walked down the steps. The main entrance hall was as grand as it had been it was before. Isabelle moved across the hall and waded through the house searching for an exit to the gardens.  
  
Her wet hair swung about her waist. It was cold and with the Northern weather Goosebumps appeared all over her body. Isabelle opened a glass door onto the gardens. The sun was just setting, it was very early. She walked into the gardens as the rays of the sun turned the landscape a golden orange.  
  
The gardens were green. Every colour of green was imprinted everywhere , even ivy ran up the walls, turning the bricks green. The grass was a rich green and the plants had a light greeny touch on the leaves, with dotted colours where roses and many other coloured flowers.  
  
Isabelle walked down a red brick path, with moss growing in amongst the slabs. It led down to a river, where the water shone midnight navy. The rivers path narrowed where two boulders stood, and the excess water formed a lake. Isabelle dipped her feat into the inky water, it was soft and followed around her feat.  
  
Isabelle waded into the water. It was so cold, but Isabelle had to. She never wanted to turn out like Sashqua, losing her opinion and her life. Isabelle had to get out of this place. She had to get home. Isabelle belonged to Tyra. She was his. She dedicated her life to him.  
  
Isabelle dipped her shoulders into the water and dived under. The cold water hit her like a brick wall. A small goldfish swam beside her ear. Isabelle started to morph. The dolphin form emerged and began immediately to swim. Heading between the two boulders, Isabelle noticed the wall coming up.  
  
Isabelle dived deeper. They were all in the exercise room, but she could take no chances. Reaching the breach in the wall where the river was let into the open, Isabelle came to a dead halt. A metal grid blocked her path to the outside world. Another slammed down behind her. She was trapped beneath the wall, in an island off Gaul, in the hands of rebels, with an illusive soulmate.  
  
Isabelle swam to the top of the wall. She could not breath, she had no gills being a dolphin. Isabelle stopped moving. Her air might last longer if she did nothing, and someone might come to help her. Someone must come, they must have let that second grid go to trap her. Someone. They must.  
  
Isabelle waited quietly as her world slipped away in front of her eyes. Her life swam past her eyes and she gradually slipped into a docile sleep.  
  
-*-  
  
Isabelle groggily opened her eyes. She was back up in the top floor. A door clicked behind her and she turned to see the bedroom door clicking shut. Isabelle froze. Was this her soulmate? Had he saved her? Was it * him *?  
  
Moving her feet to the floor, she found she was sitting on one of the sofas with cushions. Isabelle stood up and crept closer to the door. Opening it slightly Isabelle peered in. It was empty. She walked into the room. It had been her imagination. Again.  
  
Isabelle collapsed on the bed and curled up on the bed. Her head was pounding and her body was burning. She felt sick. She ran into the bathroom where so spat some dirty water from her stomach and lungs.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" A smooth deep voice asked from behind her. She spun round to see * him*, his hair, glowing eyes his slightly tanned skin. Isabelle's knees buckled underneath her. * He* came forward and picked her up, taking her totally into his arms.  
  
Isabelle could not see anything but him. Him. The one she had dreamed of since she could remember. "Who are you?" She stuttered. He looked down at her his eyes showing nothing.  
  
"I am your soulmate." He said emotionless and hard. He touched her skin for the first time and she entered there mind space. Black hit her. She was in a black dimness, with spotted stars of light. There was one extra big light. A sun in space. Her likeness shone through it. Her mental self wearing the weirdest clothes she had ever seen, her hair hanging short around her shoulders.  
  
She saw herself move through a dense hallway. ~ Not now ~ He commanded in her ear and they broke apart.  
  
"RED!" The cry ripped through the house, it held such agony and pain that Isabelle was brought out of her trance.  
  
"Stay here." He said to her. He left her then. She felt his presence go. A part of her that had been empty all her life had come back, for less than a minute, but it had gone again now. She needed it back. She needed it now. Now.  
  
She got up, all of her previous feelings disappeared. Running down the stairs she heard the shouting. All the females were crowded at the top of the main staircases. All were excitedly chatting. Sashqua was white. She grabbed at Isabelle as soon as she came down the stairs.  
  
"My father's here. You know, Cesar Julius. He's here to take me home, but I don't want to go." Sashqua whispered. Maria looked scared Isabelle noticed. She moved slowly down the stairs, dreading what she was going to see. All the rebels were armed standing in positions of protection to the girls. Isabelle looked beyond them to the door.  
  
Maxius stood demandingly next to Tyra. The senator Julius stood next to them both then many other important looking vampires and witches. Isabelle visibly shrank back from them.  
  
"Red, so good to see you again." Maxius said smoothly. Isabelle suddenly felt a rush of warmth for the vampire who had raised her and saved her life. Moving further down the stairs, she came to Tyra's notice. He swallowed heavily and breathed in heavily.  
  
"Isabelle." He said plainly. This brought her to the attention of Maxius and Red who were standing face to face. He was Red. She had known him before. Isabelle shook her head and continued down the stairs.  
  
"Brother, I have missed you." She said formally to her father. She gave her hand for him to kiss. His eyes assessed her over and then took her hand and kissed it. He seemed perturbed. Isabelle then moved on to Tyra. His face was awash with fury and anger directed at Red. "Tyra." She came into hug him, but his movements were robotic.  
  
"Red is it your custom to take young girls from there home and take there innocence? I thought you rebels claimed to be civilised?" Tyra said not dropping Isabelle's hand. He turned her around so he had his hand round her waist and her hand being held over her shoulder.  
  
"No more than it is your to claim expectance with those who apose you." Red's answer was swift and clean.  
  
"Really? Then why did you kidnap my wife." Red's throat muscles moved and Tyra laughed knowing he'd hit a nerve. Red's annoyance did not last long as he soon smiled his ice smile.  
  
"Being a soulmate is far stronger than marriage." Red's retort held no menace or smugness. Tyra span Isabelle away and she fell into Red. His strong arms gripped her and kept her upright. She turned her face away from Tyra, she knew what she would see.  
  
She would see him feeling anger, hate and disappointment. He would have expected more from her. And she still loved him. She had always loved him. She had confessed it to the whole world the day they had married and now she was denying him that she had promised him for eternity. She hid her face and her tears in Red, who gripped her stronger than before. She heard his mental voice soothing her so lightly.  
  
"Soulmates don't exist. They were made up to make little children happy at night." Maxius' voice echoed through the hallway. "Isabelle come away from that man. He is very dangerous. He will hurt you. He is the one that killed your family."  
  
Isabelle had stopped listening. Her mind was focused on the past. She saw all. The land of the Rebels was not how Maxius had told her. It was ever so much more. It was a civilisation. It was the past the humans had created. It had been added to. It had changed.  
  
Then one day the armies of the Council had come. All of the forces throughout the land joined in chorus against them. The armies of the Council were defeated, but before their dying breath they raided a town next to the Thames. The capital of the Rebel world. London.  
  
There was her family. Her mother, her father, fighting to save their one child. A only daughter. Isabelle. They were slaughtered by Maxius, drunk. Tears bit Isabelle's eyes as she saw her parents die at the hand of Maxius. He then saw her and took her back.  
  
"You murdering bastard." Isabelle choked out. Red held her tighter. Behind her she heard Maxius gasp.  
  
"Who do you mean, Isabelle?" His voice rocked slightly.  
  
"You killed my parents you scum." Isabelle turned to see Maxius in a defeated stance staring at her dumbfounded.  
  
"How do you know that?" Maxius looked stunned and his jaw dropped a inch.  
  
Isabelle couldn't look at him so she stormed up the stairs past all the girls. Someone followed her.  
  
-*-  
  
I'll give you a clue. The person following her is not Red.  
  
Hehheehe. I'll tell you if you review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Times change but people remain the same

This chapter is dedicated to Anatia Redfern.  
  
Redaura: Dude this is what you asked for so this is what you get. Oh and homicide is my speciality rather than torture, that's my hobby  
  
Dolphin: Silver dead.. (  
  
Kitty: Ok ok. It was Marie.. No one special.  
  
Shelli: *faints from lack of support from reviewer over crapness of punctation*  
  
Zabella: it's not  
  
Kitten: I have written out up to chapter I think 7 or 8 at the mo. I am several chapters ahead of you guys (to keep me sane). So I know exactly what will happen. :-b  
  
Nikki: well sorry. It was neither. But in the up and coming chapters I promise to give you Red in all his glory.  
  
Redaura: cos dolphins are all peacefull and I didn't think she'd be a lion or a dove.  
  
Pandie: Ummm. Well I actually feel sympathy for Tyra, cos he has lost his wife and all that in one blow. You probably will later..*looks guilty* oh yeah forgot about that..  
  
Sky Drache: ahh poor you.. I hope reading Red cheered you up. Thanks so much for your review. It means a lot.  
  
Times may change but people remain the same.  
  
"Isabelle, please. Stop." Maria called out behind her. "You have to help us. Please. Falme is down there and he might get hurt, Tyra might hurt him. Please. Please." Isabelle turned back to Maria. She couldn't speak. There was nothing to say. There was nothing she could say.  
  
"Please?" Maria pleaded her eyes pulling on a memory from a time a long time again. Isabelle's vision faded and was replaced by a time she had forgotten. A time where fear and war reigned free. Where Ares, the god of war played with man and vampire the same. Death and horror, fear and even compassion took second place to sorrow.  
  
A time which legends were told. Soulmates, love, power hopes and dreams, this was there age. They were all there. She had lived then. She had been born then. She was a witch then. She had golden blond hair and turquoise eyes. She had been sixteen when she had met him. Him. Her soulmate. Him, Red.  
  
But she had run away from him. She had gone from safety into danger because she wanted to fight. She had wanted to win, let daylight triumph over night. They had not and the vampires had taken over. Then sorrow. Great sorrow. Terrible sorrow. Great pain. Grief.  
  
She had died. Killed by her love of equality, the same love that had driven her away from him in the first place. Isabella Abforth had died. Or as he had said Meurtrier. His surname. They were as good as married. Tyra? He was not half the man that Red was. Red. Red?! Him.  
  
She loved him. Oh goddess how much she loved him. Isabella turned back round headed immediately towards the stairs. He was at the bottom of that stairs his eyes flashing a sunrise yellow. Isabella ran down the stairs and onto him. She leapt through the air onto his back. "Why didn't you tell me?" Isabella squealed into his ear.  
  
Red raised and eyebrow and flipped her body off his back and infront of him. "I have waited 10,000 years for this, so give me a minute, Isabella will ya?" Isabella laughed and hugged him squeezing him so tightly.  
  
"No." She informed him matter of factly. Red removed her effectively off his middle and picked her up so her eyes were level with his. She gazed into his eyes amazed at what she saw. "I never forgot you. Even when you told the council that you would support them and I ran away. And I'll never forget you and the fact were engaged and you owe me a ring."  
  
Isabella waited for him to speak, but all he was doing was staring. She laughed and moved into kiss him. "Isabelle!" Maxius barked the order like it was the order to the ninth legion. She shook her head. Isabelle turned to look at Maxius, a second later Isabella looked deep into the eyes of Red.  
  
"Yes?" Inquired Isabelle. Red lowered her down to the ground. Isabella looked back at Red. "And Red if you forfill that plan that you have been building up for the last few minutes, I will go back to Spain." Isabelle jumped slightly as she heard herself speak in a different language. English. From before.  
  
Memories filled Isabelle mind. How could she have lived then? It was so different. "You, you two are engaged?" Tyra's shaky voice echoed through the hallway. Isabella turned her head to him. He looked suddenly many years younger. His face seemed childish and innocent as the night's sky danced infront of him.  
  
"We need to talk." Isabelle told him, breaking her embrace to Red. "I seem to remember a lake at the bottom of the garden. We can go there. We shall not be disturbed." Isabella told him, making a sharp point towards Red. He nodded and make sharp orders in a language that only his men knew.  
  
Isabelle walked out the door and floated down the path to the lake. She heard Tyra follow her. Sitting on the edge of the lake, she dipped her feet in the icy water. Tyra sat down beside her. A silence followed them.  
  
"Who are you?" Was the first reaction that Tyra gave.  
  
"Honestly I do not know. Do you believe in soulmates? If you do believe, then Red is mine. If you don't I have no way to explain." Isabelle throw a stone in the murky water. A guard woke up on the battlements and eyed Isabelle interestedly.  
  
"When did you become engaged?" Tyra's voice shook. Isabelle looked into his eyes. They were dull and lifeless.  
  
"Nearly 10,000years ago. This is not my first life. I do not know why I have come back. I just am back. I remember before. I was a witch, the humans ruled. I was a daybreaker and Red fought for the Night World council. That was a long time ago. Now here, back in Britain I suppose. Under the vampire rule which will end. It will. The signs are there."  
  
Isabelle threw another stone into the water. She saw Tyra looking directly into her eyes. She looked back into his. "I will always love you, but I will always belong to him. I love you." Isabella got up and ran to the house. Coming into the servants entrance Isabella rushed up the stairs.  
  
Getting away from everyone Isabella shut herself in her room. She sank to her knees back against the wall. Tears streamed down her face and overflowed out of her eyes. Sobs choked out of her mouth. Pain rippled through every muscle in her body.  
  
-*-  
  
Isabella moved. Silence was deafening in the house. Nothing moved and no one spoke. She crepted out the door to the bedroom. The stairs were deserted. No one was anywhere. Isabella jumped as a creak came from below.  
  
Hushed voices issued from below and informed her that they had heard her. She hurried down the stairs. She had been crying for many hours and had only woken to the real world a few minutes ago. Something must have happened. The stench of blood hit her.  
  
Marie's soulmate came up the stairs to meet her. She passed him, he stopped her again. She bypassed him. He grabbed her. She bit his arm. He yelped and kneeled down nursing him arm. Heading down the stairs she saw bodies being moved out the house.  
  
A small scream escaped her mouth as her lover passed on a stretcher. Taking two steps at a time she ran down the stairs behind him. Niocoli stopped her and held her back. She saw why. Isabella's vision faded before her face. Her eyes had no more tears to give, but her voice was fully alive. Her screams echoed through the silent house.  
  
Niocoli pulled her back from the corpse. A trail of blood followed it. The body of Tyra had only the face recognisable out of the entire body. The torso was mutated and blood swam in the many gashes. His arms had been skined along with his legs. His neck was missing.  
  
Niocoli pulled her back up the stairs. He pulled her into the first floor room labelled 'Girls'. He then closed and locked the door. Isabella raised her head to see the all the girls talking and laughing, passing round chips and fiddling with a wide screen tv. Marie and Sashqua were among them.  
  
"Are you all right kiddo?" A merry human asked from a corner. Several girls came up beside her and pulled her onto the soft cushions surrounding them.  
  
"How do you get this damn thing to work? They stuff us all in here and expect us to just watch tv, when they are the only ones who are old enough to remember how to. Men!" A witch beside the tv complained. Several nods and agreements followed.  
  
"Push the black button." Offered Isabella. The witch did so and the tv flickered to life. A look of amazement passed through the crowd and questions followed but Isabella had drifted back into her own world. Marie placed a firm arm around Isabella.  
  
"You know Alex thinks that I could be a model, you know one of those people who show off clothes. But he said that to Hayley as well I guess." A shifter, probably cat, by her blue eyes and black hair.  
  
"Who's Hayley?" Sashqua asked, munching a crisp. The shifter turned her attention to Sashqua and explained.  
  
"Oh yes, you wouldn't know. My soulmate is Tarcus Alexius, you know that really, really tall brown haired vampire. Yeah, Hayley is his wife in Rome, but he left her two thousand years ago, but he still visits her every year. She madly is in love with him. He only goes to visit her, because she is the most beautiful person in Rome."  
  
"The Tarcus Alexius? Hayley Salva? The Helen of the modern world? You must be joking. My father met her once, I don't think he has ever recovered." Sniggers passed round the room. "And you let him go? I mean you let Alex go to her, though you know it's just to take her to bed?"  
  
"Yes. I know he loves me, I am his soulmate. He takes her to bed, but I don't think he would ever love her. How can you really love someone, in comparison to the way you love your soulmate? Come on back me up here, Chantelle, I mean doesn't Tim go whore picking when in Rome?" A murmur of agreement passed from the witch fiddling with the tv.  
  
"Ladies please refrain from discussing such unfortunate peoples when alone." Marie's soulmate poked his head round the door grinning. He quickly removed his head as many low flying objects came hurtling towards him.  
  
"Hey, I worked in Rome on the streets for a while." Cried a vampire from Sashqua's side.  
  
"I wonder why I recognised you." Marie's soulmate returned grinning at Marie.  
  
"Falme Baxter! You.. You just drive me up the wall. Uhhhh." Cried Marie heading towards him. He grabbed her forward and dragged her out the room. Giggles came from behind the closed door. Laughs erupted from the girls.  
  
"So" Started Chantelle, "Who's your soulmate?" She asked Isabella. "And what is your name?"  
  
"Isabella Meurtrier Drache. Red Meurtrier." Isabella answer taking no pleasure in the amazed silence and the humour of the situation. The door opened. "Speak of the devil." Murmured Chantelle. Red ignored her and looked directly at Isabella. She got up and followed him out. He locked the door to the girls behind him and led her upstairs.  
  
-*-  
  
hehehehehe..... all alone... what will they get up to?  
  
Review and I'll tell you 


	7. Chaos is just what you cannot understand

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Fin. Dunno why..  
  
Nikki: Not yet mon amie.. this is a filling in chapter.  
  
Dolphin: Here you go;  
  
Pandie: I will get round to it.. Keep reminding me... I don't think I could live with splitting Red and Isabella up but things happen.  
  
JFL: I was too... But they are back and so is them!  
  
Anatia: Is that better? I dunno but here you go babe! And smile!  
  
Reduara: I'd like to see the txted version of Red but however I have to say that the chapter I am holding to my chest are totally the best I have ever written and the Next chapter is the best ever red chapter!  
  
Kitty: Red is the best I know... Hehehe. You wait to see the next chapter. That's the best ever!  
  
Ririka: Kitten is not up to chapter 8. I am because I write 2 chapter ahead of this.  
  
Dolphin: Ok Red 2 has more reviews than Red now. weird.. And I have arranged all my dedicated chapters, your is a while a way.  
  
Shelli: Yeah thanks for you comments, Here it is;  
  
Sky Drache: I'd swaer that's unheathy but never mind. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Chaos is just what you cannot understand  
  
Isabella went up the stairs. She felt Red's presence behind her. Hitting the top of the stairs Isabella opened the door to their apartment to see Maxius sitting there. Isabella stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw close to being dislocated.  
  
Red picked her up from around her waist. He carried her into the room and put her on the couch. He then went over to the fridge and got out some food. He put a plate infront of her, Isabella hadn't noticed. "So Maxius. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Red ordered not bothered about it. He was too busy getting Isabella to eat. Isabella had only just rediscovered her jaw. He waved the sausages infront of her, she took it off him and prepared to eat it. It never got to her mouth as Maxius answered. "Yes, but you must come to Rome with me."  
  
Red nodded. Isabella jumped up still holding the sausage. "What? I just found you! You can't go! They'll kill you, your a rebel! You are in charge of the Fourth Fighters! You lead the rebel force!" Isabella yelled at him. Red took no noticed and grabbed the sausage out of Isabella's hands and into her mouth. She choked, then ate it.  
  
Red sat her down and began "Yes. I will come down to Rome. I have several friends there. I have no reason to fear." Isabella glared at him. "I will," he continued, "send for my soulmate, after I have made my position secure enough for her to come.." Maxius nodded looking Isabella up and down.  
  
"I'll prepare my things then. I trust that you'll have a good explanation for your killing spree." Maxius departed as he spoke, at the door however he paused.. "Isabelle, eat something, you don't look good.."  
  
Maxius left. Isabella stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "I am alright!" She exclaimed as Red got her another sausage. He then left her to go into their bedroom. It was nearly dawn outside. Isabella sat down with the meat and ate. She got more from the fridge and ate some chocolate as well. She effectively stuffed her face with chocolate.. He was leaving her. She had only just come back. 2000years in heaven, had left her longing for only one person.  
  
Isabella went to join him in bed as the sun came up. Lying down her cares and feelings, she lay down beside Red who was lying in the centre of the bed under the silk sheets. His arms automatically embraced her, protectively. She knew he was asleep, but he still acted like Red, in sleep.  
  
Isabella snuggled under his head and nestled into him. She let her mind merge with him. She remembered the only time he had let her into his mind was when he couldn't stop her.  
  
It was blacker then she could remember. She still saw herself as she had been over 10,000years ago. Pj's and messy hair. Many new memories surfaced.. The time he had first rebuilt London. The first time he had seen his homeland in two thousand years. And the time he saw her in Spain. He had been in Spain.  
  
Isabella jumped out of her skin and looked deeper in the memory. She was 4years old.. Playing in the garden with Maxius, Red had stood in the shadows watching. Isabella was wrenched out of Red's mind as he awoke..  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her as she snuggled under his arm. They fell asleep smiling.  
  
-*-  
  
Isabella woke to an empty bed.. DeJa vu thought Isabella. Sudden fear entered her body as she remember his conversation with Maxius the day before. Isabella got up and searched the apartment. She ran down the stairs. Niocoli stopped her, his eyes grey and passionless.  
  
"Red has gone to Rome.. You are to follow when he sends for you in about a year. You are to go to the Meurtrier Mansion in Cambridgeshire. You will live their with Marie Anton and her future husband. Pack you bags." Niocoli turned and ushered her upstairs.  
  
Isabella sank onto her knees. She felt Niocoli pick her up and carry her up the stairs. She saw a servant come her into room and pack her stuff. Later she felt Falme come pick her up and carry her down the stairs and out into the night.  
  
-*-  
  
Authour Note: I would like to say to everyone that I know you are all suffering Red depravation and I am aware that he has just left Isabella for a year. To help you with this problem I am going to time skip a year, cos nothing really happens. Well one major thing happens to Isabella, but you'll find out about that later! *evil laughter*  
  
-*-  
  
Silver glared at the picture forming infront of her. He was going to be happy, weather he liked it or not. He was going to have a fairy tale end.. Isabella was being difficult as well.  
  
The maiden of all witches, Aradia, smiled at Silver. "You do not get to have a happy life. The fates never gave you a chance, but in heaven you and that human soulmate of yours can be together in spirit. Red and Isabella could never be together in heaven or hell, unless one of them changes enough and gives in."  
  
"But through this I hope that this will happen. They will never be happy otherwise., and they will never be together. The fates keep on trying though. Isabella and Red will come back every millennium until they are together forever."  
  
-*- 


	8. Fireflies

Ok people I am here to express disappointment. I only got 6 reviews for the last chapter, after 12 for the one before, was it really that bad? Well anyways thanks to those who did review.  
  
This is my favourite chapter of the entire Red so far. The one after is pretty good as well. Anyways this is like wow so good and if I don't get at least 10 reviews for this one it will be a hell of a long time before I post again. Thanks!  
  
Redaura: a) Yes a sausage b) A year yes c) hahah. I am so good, You'll see d) Yeah total Red in this chappie e) oh wait there is no e. OH well.  
  
Dolphin: Calm down. If you shoot me then you will have no one to write the rest of Red.  
  
Kitty Maxwell: Wait until you see the end of this chapter, it's worse!  
  
Kitten: You don't sound like a happy bunny. Why? I am very upset that you only wrote a word and nothing encouraging in them.  
  
Nikki: I am so glad you think so. Everyone seems to be so he is it total of the next few chappies I think.  
  
And finally this is dedicated to Redaura, cos she's a great mate friend andhas been supportive from the start. Thanks, you are the one who keeps Red alive, well not really, but you know what I mean.  
  
This is set 1 year after the last chapter, in the great city of Rome.  
  
Fireflies  
  
The sky was beaming yellow in the twilight city. It was just setting and a new night had just begun. Crowds lined the street curious to whom may be arriving at this hour. The parade that preceded Isabella was more colours than in the rainbow. It was the anniversary parade of the defeat of Gaul. Coloured ribbons showed the triumph of the great city.  
  
The great city. It was two years since Isabella had last seen it. It still shocked her. All the people, the different colours, but living in the human world Isabella remembered sights greater. A long time ago. That was almost all gone now.  
  
Her horse shook his head. The glossy white horse walked behind the parade, it's feet making sharp sounds on the paved floor. Falme rode to her right and slightly infront making a very impressive sight on his liver chestnut horse. Marie rode next to Isabella on a speckled bay. Both she and Isabella rode side-saddle.  
  
Their procession followed the mighty parade. The procession consisted of and the servants who followed in carriages piled high with luggage and gifts. The carriages carried the Meurtrier crests. The crowds stopped cheering as Falme then Isabella rode.  
  
They stared. Two women, a witch and a shifter riding in the guardianship of a human, with servants following them. It was strange in the least. Isabella felt her cheeks burn and she moved her head down in a sign of insignificance. Marie was too astonished to.  
  
It seemed to Isabella an age until they came in sight of anything she knew of recognised. Tyra's cousin held a house on the main walk. She recognised Tyra's sister through the window, staring down at her. "Falme. Stop. I have business to attend to."  
  
Isabella slid off her horse, down to the paved floor. One of the servants took her horse as Tyra's sister came to meet her. Isabella had heard to rumours about what had happened to Tyra. Isabella herself had no exact idea, but with Red in the picture, Isabella could guess.  
  
Tyra's sister, Louxia, came out. She was sixteen and marrying soon. The daughter of the most powerful shifter family in Southern Europe, she was a prize to be valued. She looked nervous, and her eyes flitted over Falme and Marie constantly.  
  
"Hello, Isabelle. It's good to see you again." Louxia was joined by a young girl of twelve and Tyra's father. Louxia's eyes widened at the appearence of her father. She visibly shrunk and retreated away from him. From behind her Falme slid off his horse to back up Isabella.  
  
"Louxia, it has been a while. I have no time to talk now, but as sure as the sun will shine then I will be round to talk. You have my deepest sympathies about your brother." Isabella struggled to hold her voice as she mentioned her late husband.  
  
From behind her father Louxia nodded. Tyra's father spat at Isabella's feet as he turned away from her and back to his villa. Louxia shook and grabbed the little girl, pulling her back into the house.  
  
"Has your business been completed?" Falme asked as he led Isabella back to her horse, nodding on the way to his soulmate who looked like she was suffering from a nervous breakdown.  
  
Isabella climbed back onto the horse, her eyes had not left the house. Memories of her and Tyra's honeymoon, the first time she had made love in her 10,015years, of her and him being married there. Him and her walking down the street to cries of "Long life and marriage." And "May you bear many sons." A happier time in her life.  
  
A baby started crying further back in the procession as they weaved there way through the streets. It was the only sound from them. Isabella could tell that it was getting on Marie's nerves. She turned her horse and headed back to the baby.  
  
"Here," She said to an old woman who was looking after the baby unsuccessfully. "I'll take him. Come on little Dante. Little Dante." She stroked the side of his face, as she guided her horse to the front of the procession.  
  
"Here it is." Falme said while swinging off his stallion. The villa was large with an archway leading into a courtyard. A fountain stood in the middle of the courtyard. Slaves came running out of the villa taking the horses.  
  
"Do you want me to take him back now miss?" The old lady asked, her eyes were barely open. Isabella shook her head and entered the grand villa. The baby slept quietly on her shoulder, his breathing comforted Isabella.  
  
Falme lead Marie and Isabella in the main entrance into a long hallway. "I will inform Red of your arrival. I think he is in there." Falme pointed to a stout wooden door. Isabella nodded thanks and walked towards the door.  
  
It opened with a creak. An atmosphere of warmth hit Isabella as she entered. Red was sitting in a large chair his left side to the fire. He was swirling blood in a wineglass looking directly at her. "Evening my lady."  
  
She smiled at him. Closing the door behind her, she entered the room. She picked the chair by the fire, opposite Red. He eyed the baby with amusement. "Is there any reason for that to brace our company?"  
  
Isabella ignored him. "Are we to be married soon? I have already had an encounter with Tyra's family that I wish to forget." Red took his eyes off the baby sleeping peacefully leaning against his fiancée's chest.  
  
"Yes I know." Isabella got an images of the bodies of Tyra's family, or rather what was left of them. She realised her was reading her thoughts and she scowled at him. "I believe that our wedding will happen when it happens."  
  
Isabella rolled her eyes. She rearranged the baby so it lay further in her lap, it's head cushioned against her chest. "I hope that baby is female." Red said his eyes eyeing the baby's position. Isabella rolled her eyes.  
  
"Will you stop getting jealous over a baby! He's to little to know what he's doing!" Isabella lectured Red. Red didn't seem impressed.  
  
"It's male then."  
  
"Yes, he is male."  
  
"Can you swap it for a female?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You are so immature."  
  
"Really? I am 12,000 years old."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I maybe 12,000years old but I don't understand women."  
  
Isabella shook her head. ~Men~. She moved the baby further into her chest provoking Red even more. "So where are we getting married? And where is our honeymoon?" Isabella cocked her head sideways, sweetly looking at him.  
  
He was still staring at the baby. "Uh huh. At the temple to Ares, under the supervision of the gods and with the Caesar in attendence. Do you have to have him there. I am sure his mother wants him back."  
  
"What do you mean the Caesar?! The emperor?! That's not possible!" Isabella stuttered. Red was still staring at the baby. "Get over it." Isabella added looking down at the baby.  
  
"Why isn't his mother looking after him?" Red persisted.  
  
"Where is our honeymoon?" Red shook his head. He stood up and took the baby out of Isabella's arms. She reached out after it. "Hey, Red give him back."  
  
Red went to the door. He called out and a servant came running. "Yes my lord?" The servant asked out of breath. Isabella recognised him as one of the servants who had ridden with them that day into the great city.  
  
"Take this baby to it's mother. Now." Red ordered holding out the baby. The servant looked scared, his eyes moving between the soulmates. "NOW" Red shouted. The servant jumped five feet up in the air. He took the baby off Red and moved passed him into the room and gave it to Isabella. He then left then running as fast as he could.  
  
"Why did he do that?" Red asked his voice dripping with danger. "Who is his mother?"  
  
Isabella moved the baby up onto her chest again and stroked him. "Me."  
  
-*-  
  
Who's the father? Red or Tyra? Hehehehhe. Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? 


	9. Baby Blues

I would like to dedicate this chapter to dolphin cos she has always been there for me and is owner od Sedah! She created him, I abused him.  
  
I would like to add that I had 11 reviews posted and 2 reviews by email which made me go on a high for about a week!  
  
Than Stillman: Thanks dude! I am honoured! Suspense? Well you have more of that to come!  
  
Zabella: I know. I am a genius! Well maybe not, but I was planning that from day one!  
  
Kitty: Remember with soulmates the improbable is always the thing that happens.  
  
Redaura: I am glad your bloody pleased! Right now here we go! Red's or Tyra's? Do you really think ya wanna know?  
  
Anatia: well dude at least you did review! You have a life and I know it so you can stop being so bloody depressed!  
  
Dolphin: Wanna believe what you want, but I KNOW THE TRUTH  
  
Pandie: dude I prefer them on here, cause then I have them all together and when I get low I just look at them, but if ya wanna email it's fine by me! I am up to chappie 18! But that was a couple of weeks ago! Oppss. I love it and definitly wan t you to keep writing! RED AND ISABELLA FOREVER!  
  
Practikal magik: Would I ever be mean to Red? He is my baby!  
  
SkyDrache: Ok I'll post less then! No prob for me! Well wouldn't you like to know? Well you'll see soon!  
  
Ririka: DUDE! Mentally insane people are my speciality! I am not a christian so Jesus makes not affect on me and If you really don't like me I will move to the North Pole and give up my life as a mental patient (yes that means no more Red).  
  
NO cliff-hanger on this chappie!  
  
Baby blues  
  
Isabella awoke to the sounds of a baby crying. She opened out her eyes. The cradle was in the corner. Red was standing over it staring down at the baby within it. "Oh Red get over it. Your scaring it, oh I mean him. Your getting to me, you are."  
  
Isabella pushed him out the way. "Morning Dante. How are you? Yes you are my favourite boy in the world. Red, he's just a baby. You are my soulmate. You have no need to kill little Dante." She pushed passed Red again picking the baby up and carried him in the bathroom. Red tried to follow them, but Isabella had locked the door.  
  
"Isabella open this door."  
  
"I can't." The muffled reply came through the door.  
  
"Why not?" Red demanded.  
  
"Because I am feeding him." A choking sound reached Isabella's ear through the door. "Are you alright dear?" She asked innocently. "I hope you know I am not going to leave this baby alone. You will not get your murdering hands on him."  
  
Isabella unlocked the door to find Red handling a lock pick. He hastily put it away and eyed the baby carefully. "So whose is it?" He looked down at the little squealing baby.  
  
"Who do you think?" Isabella asked laughing. She placed the baby on the bed while she took off the tee-shirt of Red's she was wearing, moving towards the closet to get some clothes out. She turned to see Red glaring down at the baby.  
  
"I don't know." Red said indignantly. He picked the baby up. Isabella was instantly beside him. Red held him up to his face. "He's mine." Red said definitely dropping him into Isabella's arms. She scowled at him and comforted the baby. Red moved round the back of Isabella and held her possessively.  
  
"You know I never would have guessed that. With the yellow eyes and black hair which shines blood red in the light. His strength. His name. Even the fact that he has fangs should have alerted you." Red did a double take.  
  
"Weren't you just feeding him?" Isabella realised what she had just said and moved away from him. She placed Dante back on the bed. Red moved in front of her and she looked him in the eyes. He opened his mouth to say more, but she planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
After a minute she moved away smiling at him. Dante giggled in the background and Isabella giggled. "We are impossible. I can't believe we managed to have a child without even, well you know." She giggled again. Red took in breath and turned around. The giggle faded in Isabella's throat. "What?"  
  
"We can fix that little problem of yours if you want." Red turned back with a farce of the attitude he had before. Isabella walked up in front of him, so close she could feel every movement of his body. She raised an eyebrow. "Well it's not strictly true that we have never made love before."  
  
"Excuse me?" Isabella asked her jaw dislocating. He smiled at her and flicked her hair off her face.  
  
"Well. On one of your first nights in the mansion.." He trailed off.  
  
"I thought I dreamed that!" Isabella suddenly flung her arms round his neck and jumped on him. "I think I am gonna take you up on that offer of yours. Let's see if we can make it more realistic this time." Red grinned and moved her over to the bed. Dante began to cry. Isabella closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh well. Scrap that plan. I'll see you later Red." She dropped off Red and picked up Dante and walked out the door. She got no further than the corridor as she felt and was pulled at vampire speed back into the room.  
  
Dante was removed out of her arms and Red took him down the corridor, shouting. A servant came up to him. Isabella rushed down the corridor. "Give me my baby back." She ordered the servant who now held the baby.  
  
"Take him to one of the older maid servants." Red rounded off his orders. Isabella gave her orders again.  
  
"And Red how can you even think of giving him to a maid? He need's his mother. Every child does."  
  
"Never did you any harm." Red replied and picked her up and over his shoulder. Only then did Isabella remember she was only wearing her underwear. "And if you look at my soulmates chest like that again I'll kill you." Red slammed the door and carried Isabella back to the bed.  
  
"Now where were we?" Red asked. He laid her down on the bed. Leaning over her his hand slipped under her back and unhooked her bra strap. "Ahh yes I remember."  
  
-*-  
  
Isabella awoke a new evening. The scarlet sky showed the early evening wakening to the celebrations to come. A marriage was today. A marriage Rome would never forget. Isabella got up excited. Red had probably already left, the marriage was suppose to be a traditional Roman one so males and females were separated.  
  
Isabella jumped out of her bed and down onto the marble floor. A young maid came in smiling at her. "You have an hour before the wedding. You must get ready, my lady." The human moved to the closet and pulled out a long and flowing silk toga. It was a plain and simple dark purple dress that glided about her feet.  
  
The maid then brought out a much more complicated toga that had many frills and ruffs. It was a light lavender and hung over the dark purple creating a mix of the two colours. Isabella looked at herself in the mirror. Her body had grown and the effect of pregnancy had worn away very quickly. She was now tall, her mixed coloured blonde hair hung in waves over her shoulders and her blue eyes shone.  
  
The maid brought out a belt that was like a rope, only in gold. The maid tied in round her waist and up above her stomach, showing her flat stomach and rounded chest off. The maid then beckoned Isabella to sit while she did her hair. Isabella stared at herself, remembering what she had looked like ten thousand years ago. Her hair had been without patches of almost white blonde hair and her eyes had been more sea green.  
  
The maid disappeared for a moment and Isabella looked up at her reflection. Looking back at her was a girl. Once a witch, once a vampire and now a shifter. Was this her time for a happy ever after?  
  
The maid came back with a silk piece of cloth that was the same colour as Isabella's under toga. The maid placed it on the Isabella's head and drew it over her face. In effect Isabella's face was covered, so no one could see her face, yet Isabella could see most things about her.  
  
"My lady." A hard emotionless voice announced from the door. Isabella looked up to see Niocoli standing staring at her. She rose and he took her arm. "I am to escort you to the wedding party, at the great temple of Mars, Ares, the god of War."  
  
Isabella giggled. A wedding at the god of wars temple? They headed down into the street. A great crowd had gathered, this was a wedding that would be told of for years to come. Isabella kept her head down as the crowd parted for them. She felt her veil being lifted from behind and a giggle told her it was a mischievous child.  
  
Isabella coughed and alerted the problem to her guardian. Niocoli turned to face the children. They took one look at his face and screamed. Niocoli spat on the street then turned back to Isabella. "Keep walking." He ordered.  
  
Isabella came in sight of the statue of Ares. A crowd of near a million stood cheering as the bride entered the courtyard. Torches burned from buildings on the edges of the courtyard. Red stepped out of the darkness by the statue of Ares. Maxius took Isabella off Niocoli, who retreated to the company of his soulmate.  
  
Fire erupted from the top of each building. Maidens of twilight came and danced round the bride who kept her head down. "Modest, kind, beautiful. Everything a bride should be." Tyra's father commented from behind Niocoli. A mummer of agreement passed through the crowd. Marie felt the tears leave her eyes. She buried Her face in Sashqua's shoulder.  
  
Sashqua in turn buried her face in Niocoli who placed his arm round her waist. Light water fell from the sky. It was rain, but it was so light, it felt more like tears, softly flowing. The fire burned strongly as the bride reached the groom.  
  
"By the powers that be: I am here to bind these to forever, to each other, many no god or mortal tear there love."  
  
"By the powers that be: I ask you Lady Isabella Abforth Drache Diamedes, do you consent to give your life, body and soul to Red Jake Meurtrier?"  
  
"Forever will I be his, forever I will dedicate to him."  
  
"By the powers that be: I request you, Red Jake Meurtrier, to take Isabella Abforth Drache Diamedes under your protection, under your guidance, under your life for eternity?"  
  
"Forever I will protect her, forever I will love her."  
  
"By the powers that be: I request you Lord Diamedes, do you except your daughter to be taken from your manus to Red Jake Meurtrier's?"  
  
"I have lost her once, hard enough once. I do not want to again, but I know this is beyond my control. This meant to be. To Red Meurtrier I give you my greatest gift, Isabelle."  
  
"By the powers that be: May your love last beyond the edge of time and into infinity. Ladies gentleman, I present to you Lord and Lady Meurtrier."  
  
-*-  
  
Ahhhhh fianlly. That took a while didn't it? Well do you wanna know weather it's gonna get any better and is Tyra's father really happy about all this? All will be revealed, as long as I get lots of reviews....... 


	10. Celebrations

Ok people Announcement: I have changed Red's son's name. It's now Dante instead of Sedah! The character is changed as well!  
  
I would like to dedicate this chappie to SkyDrache cos she made a really nice comment! I would also like it known this story is about Isabella not RED!  
  
Zabella: I know how sweet is that?  
  
Redaura: Monkeys DUDE! I never thought of it! Because I don't think the mass murder of the entire population of Rome would be totally correct to my story line. Heres more:  
  
SkyDrache: You have no idea how much I appreciate that! Thanks dude! But I tell you what, don't listen to Darius it will give you mental trauma for life.  
  
JLF: Thanks and here you go!  
  
Pandie Kattetan: DO you pull everything? Anyways here you go, another chapter another bit of Red.  
  
Celebrations  
  
Isabella smiled as the place erupted in applause. Red turned to Isabella and slipped a ring on her finger. It was a gleaming piece of metal. It was blood red with diamonds imbedded in the sides. There was nothing Isabella could do but laugh and hug Red.  
  
She whispered in his ear as they parted, 'No killings tonight, ok?" He shook his head in a negative as they turned to their audience. Isabella looked over the settings, it looked to her as if the great god Ares was smiling down at her. A small missile hit her as Marie hugged her very hard.  
  
Isabella detached herself from her friend who was crying her eyes out. She walked over to Maxius who was standing away from the rest of the crowd. He looked down at her, his eyes showing signs of being round Red too much. He was showing no emotion as he looked down at her.  
  
She playfully punched him in the stomach then rapped her arms around him. He didn't seem surprised. He seemed wistful. ~ Most fathers' feel that on the day their daughters marry ~ Red informed her. She ignored him and pushed her face into his hard chest.  
  
"Mistress, your baby is crying. Will you please take him?" A voice asked from behind her as Isabella slowly detached herself from her father. She shook her head at the small baby that was wriggling in the slave's arms. She took her baby off the slave and turned back to Maxius who was gaping at her.  
  
"Hey Sedah, meet your granddad. Maxius this is your grandson, Dante." Both the boys stared at each other. "Oh for goodness sake, Maxius, say something!"  
  
"You only just got married. You missed a stage, and I take by the glowing eyes and hair that it's not your late husband's." Maxius said looking at the baby and prodding him in his tummy. Dante promptly sank his fangs into Maxius' finger. Maxius' eyes blazed as he withdrew his finger rapidly from the baby's mouth.  
  
"Definitely Red's." Isabella nodded amused. " I thought I was dreaming personally, but there's the evidence that it wasn't." She played with Dante's fingers. Dante giggled and she smiled happily down at him. She felt Red's presence behind her.  
  
"I hear, sir, that that is your doing." Maxius asked plainly. Red grimaced looking down at the baby in his wife's arms. "What is he named after, Dante?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, no one is perfect. I have also been wondering about the name. In all my 12,000years I have heard very few with such a name." Red commented picking his wife up, and holding her like she was holding his baby.  
  
"It means ever-lasting. I like it." Isabella looked beseechingly at Red. He snarled at the baby. Dante whimpered.  
  
"What a wimp. I can't believe he is my son." Dante stopped whimpering and fixed his unemotional eyes on his father. Red gazed back. Isabella started laughing so hard she couldn't stop. Maxius started coughing very hard, which suggested to Isabella that she was not alone in finding humour in this situation.  
  
A tall Redfern came up to the group, he and Red matched in height. His eyes fell on Isabella and recognition reflected in his eyes. Isabella smiled back knowingly. The Redfern was followed by senators which Isabella vaguely recognised. She had the sudden urge to bow and disappear into the wall, which it what she had done with Tyra.  
  
Isabella looked up into Red's eyes. He was still carrying her like a baby. Dante was looking at Red with unemotional eyes. ~ Red put me down. ~ Red ignored her and nodded to the senators.  
  
"Red. We have enjoyed this wonderful celebrations, and hope to be seeing you within the senate within a few weeks." Red raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Maxius looked distinctly nervous.  
  
"I will never make a deal with the senate, no fear. You power is about to fall, I have no need to make your reign last longer. " The senators feigned laughter at this suggestion, but Isabella saw the fear within them.  
  
"The Empire is as strong as ever, I see no reason why this great city will ever fall." A senator said, with amusement. Red smiled at him, which Isabella noticed scared the senators, and left the group.  
  
The tall Redfern followed the couple. He came up beside Red and they walked together in amongst the crowd. Baby Dante examined the newcomer, as did the newcomer Dante. "I suppose I should congratulate you, old friend?" The Redfern asked, a note of humour in his voice.  
  
"On the contrary, I'll think there is nothing to be congratulated on. However I feel that I should congratulate you. I have not seen you in the past 5,000 years, but I have heard that you claimed your inheritance well enough. The Redfern heir always did suit you, though I do believe the relative which deceased to help you to acquire this position did it in true Fourth Fighter style."  
  
"Brother, this position which I do now hold is becoming a pain. It has been fun, but now I have more important things to concern myself with. My soulmate will be back soon, old souls always give you a second chance don't they?" He asked as they left the main centre of town.  
  
"Yes, I would believe so. I believe you have met my wife, Isabella, though it could have been a couple of centuries ago." Red slurred as they slowly strolled down the street surrounded by a crowd of dancing children, women and men. The Redfern nodded to her and smiled.  
  
"My lady, I do not think we have been formally introduced. I am Ares Redfern, your husband's old friend and vice to the fourth fighters." He took her hand which she offered to him after taking it from under the baby's head. Dante growled as they shook and Ares looked amused at Red who ignored his son.  
  
"Ares, yes it was in slightly unfortunate circumstances. By any small chance you wouldn't like to disclose how old a friend? I know at least 10,000 years, but I believe my soulmate goes beyond that." Isabella tickled Dante under his chin and stuck his tongue out at Red. Red blinked as Isabella chuckled.  
  
"I am happy to say, my lady, that I am younger than my brother here, by about 1,500 years. I was born in 1500A.D. or around then I happen to forget, it was a long time ago." He smiled as they reached Red's mansion. "My Lady, I will leave you in the capable hands of your husband. Goodnight, I hope to be seeing you soon."  
  
Red led his bride into the mansion, leaving the revealing crowd behind them. "Lady Meurtrier, Your home, tu casa." He opened to door into the hallway then up to their room. He carried her up there, over the threshold and into their new life.  
  
-*-  
  
Isabella opened her eyes to the evening light. The curtains hung lightly in the wind. Red was lying peacefully in the bed, well, she considered, as peacefully as ever he could be. Peace never lasted though. Not unless he changed, or she changed.  
  
Red hadn't changed over the 10,000 years. He had developed a sense of humour, though, she comforted herself. Now they had Dante. "I bet he won't live to see me grow old." Isabella thought, placidly. "Actually, I don't think I will live to see me grow old."  
  
She laughed. No, she would not grow old, unless she did it alone. She turned her body round and looked at the cradle, which swung lightly. She walked up to the cradle looking down at the small boy.  
  
"Who's my baby then?" She stroked his cheek as he slept. Isabella moved out the door and onto the terrace, down into the courtyard. The water fountain was bubbling merrily. It was quiet down in the courtyard.  
  
Suddenly a hand slipped around Isabella's neck and she slipped into darkness.  
  
-*-  
  
Review and you'll know why she is being attacked. 


	11. Not again

MOST IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT EVER: it's under a month till my birthday.  
  
Dolphin: well it ain't Sedah anymore so shut up.  
  
Kitty: Thanks, that wonderful however this chapter is shit. Sorry.  
  
Shelli: Thanks, I know it's like ahhhh, but anyway, yeah I am slowing my updations down now, cos lifes a bitch and so is school.  
  
Pandie: You can find out here and now Chutney! All the gory details embrioded in the worst chapie since last chappie 14 in Red.  
  
JFL: I changed Sedah's name. Dante is the new one, if you see Sedah think Dante. Sorry.  
  
SkyDrache: Please no. I hate pop music. I am into rock. But anyway thanks dude. Keep the reviews coming!  
  
Nikki: Hehe! ISABELLA AND RED FOREVER! (or me and red forever..*daydreams*)  
  
Anatia: 100 reviews! It's my life long dream. *daydreams* goddess... do you really think I will get 100? Well this chapter is shit, and the next ain't that much better. But still 100.....  
  
Redaura: He ain't. Here you go the crappist chappie of Red for a hell of a long time. *sighs *  
  
Not again  
  
Isabella opened her eyes to see a ugly werewolf infront of her. Drawl came from his mouth and dripped onto the floor and her feat. No fear entered her mind as the wolf morphed out, into a grey haired young boy, he was about fifteen. His eyes were also grey and they showed fear. Of her. He was scared of her.  
  
He pulled back from her, looking as if he had heard something she hadn't. He gave one last look at her then moved backwards his face falling into the face of a wolf. The wolf turned tail and ran. Isabella for the first time noticed she was in a forest. It was a green forest, warm and alive with the sounds of a forest. Small animals ran around Isabella's feat.  
  
Goosebumps ran up her arms. A cold breeze hit her. It was dawn and the frost was forming on the ground as she watched. She felt tired but bonds behind her back tied her to what she could only guess was a tree. She was quiet as the warmth seeped out of her and the trees dripped dew on her feat which for all she knew could have been icicles.  
  
Isabella felt sleep drift over her. If she went to sleep she knew she would never wake up. It was too cold, but sleep she had to fore she could do nothing else. It was too painful to stay awake.  
  
-*-  
  
Isabella awoke. She was still by the tree and still alive. Her night-gown was ripped to shreds at the bottom and her right shoulder was bleeding. The remains of a fire smokes infront of her and the remains of the heat caught her. A numb feeling had taken over her arms and she couldn't even feel the bonds anymore.  
  
Her mind was haze, a thick white mist kept her from thinking straight. She could no longer feel Red's presence's. That meant one of two things. He was dead, which she could not believe he could ever die, or she surrounded by a witches circle. The invisible circle used the ancient mix of herbs that kept her from sensing the presence of any vampires or witches.  
  
To keep her alive she began to hum, keeping the pain away from her. The theme tune to titanic formed in her tune and words began to form. As she sang her voice echoed throughout the woods, her eyes brimmed with tears and the warm sun could not keep a cold shudder from coming into her body.  
  
"I love you Red. I love you, gods help me, I love you."  
  
"You shouldn't." A voice warned her from behind. Isabella ignored it and continued to cry. Tears choked her voice, but she did nothing to stop them. "He's a murderer." The voice continued, a female one, soft and hard.  
  
"He killed my mum. He killed my dad. He killed my family, he killed my life." The voice echoed throughout the wood. Isabella choked her tears and tried to look at the speaker. They were directly behind her, behind the tree and it's width kept her from seeing them. "I found their bodies, together, daddy died protecting mummy. Mummy's baby in her tummy was ripped to shreds while mummy was made to watch, then she cut open again, her heart taken away. Daddy was held back and the last thing mummy heard was him shouting I love you. Then daddy was cut up."  
  
The voice seemed to have become more childlike with the memories. As it continued it grew up again. "He did that. He ordered them to be murdered. Now I am with the group, they are my family, but if he," She spat the word out, " ever saw me again I'd be dead." The speaker emerged, it was a oval eyed little girl. Her eyed were big and brown, her hair put in two little pigtails.  
  
"Hurts doesn't it? To find out a loved one is a murderer, a cold blooded killer." Isabella looked up to see a tall witch, male infront of her. A crowd of humans, witches and vampires surrounded her. Isabella noticed the grey haired wolf looking with his scared eyes at her, probably afraid that she herself was what Red was.  
  
"I know what Red is, what he has been and what he has done. He has few secrets from me. That is not why I am crying." Isabella told them, tears still falling down her face. The witch looked startled, but hid it quickly. A few of the others exchanged worried glances.  
  
"You are his soulmate?" The witch asked treading carefully. His eyes met hers with no regret or fear. He probably had nothing left to fear Isabella thought. She nodded consent. "Then why are you crying, surely if you know him then you should feel no fear from us in comparison."  
  
"Because this is the end. I have had my time. The millennium has passed and it's the shifter's time now. I wish them all the luck. I will be back to witness their end." Isabella stopped talking as a wave of fear passed through the crowd. Fearful faces showed that the shifters had not been obvious about their take over. Her eyes were full of tears still, and the numbness in her arms began to make her feel as if they were about to drop off.  
  
"How do you know we will kill you?" asked a cold faced human. Isabella turned her full attention to him.  
  
"Because you will. It's too late for me. He didn't change, so I will have to wait another 10,000years. Seems a long time doesn't it? It doesn't when you're in heaven. You see your past life flash before you eyes, and relive the happiest time in your life, over and over again. It never gets boring." The witch looked at her, his eyes were filled with horror. He moved back scared.  
  
The others crowded into groups. They most likely thought she was mad. The wolf morphed and ran off into the woods. Most of the others followed suit. Except the human with the cold face. She stayed moving closer to Isabella who knew her death was imminent. "We will kill you. That rat wolf already tried, but he hasn't got the balls. I have. You will die, Lady Meurtrier. You will."  
  
Isabella looked passed the girl, her eyes begging. There was no response from the cold eyes that met hers. "Duck." She whispered to the girl infront of her. The girl jumped back with shock then turned to face Red, whose eyes were blazing with menace. His yellow eyes were fiery and seem to like mini suns burning. Red revealed his fangs and sunk them deep into the girls white neck, turning it crimson.  
  
Isabella turned her face away. She remembered from the millennium before what it was like to feel that hunger and feel the warm blood trickling into her mouth. Isabelle felt sick. Her mouth already dry from lack of water suddenly tasted the putrid taste of acid. She spat it out. Red finished with the girl who he threw against a tree as the sickening sound of breaking bones hit her ears. He came and undid her bonds easily.  
  
He was better than that than at undoing her bra strap, she thought quickly. Dismissing the thought quickly she noticed Red's grin and felt the bonds supporting her collapse and so did she. He caught her deftly. She caught a glimpse that she stored in her memory forever. Red, his hair slightly out of place, blood staining his lips dark red, his eyes glowing. He looked wild. He looked what he was: dangerous.  
  
He then pulled her into his chest placing his hands on the back of her head. Safe from harm. He took the saying what you can't see, can't hurt you literally. Isabella didn't mind. She was safe for the moment. She knew she had nothing to fear. Red would not let her die. Nothing could harm her. That's not right, a little voice whispered. Isabella blanked the voice.  
  
-*-  
  
Short chappie there folks. What chappie is this? 11 isn't it? Humm. Yeah well then only a couple more to go...... 


	12. She fucking Hates me

Ladies 100 reviews were reached and this marks a momentus moment which means I am on a high! Thank you! Every last one of you!  
  
Hehe. Not long till bday! Can you guess how old I'll be?  
  
I know this will seem sudden to most of you, and yes I did kind of lose it in the last chappie. Never fear though. The end is near.  
  
  
  
Da Dolphin: Shut up. I want pressie and I have yours to... somewhere. It's amazing how I can always find files in my computer, but not in my room...  
  
Whoever who was an idiot not to leave a name. That does not help me cos like people who put you know who, I don't cos I know many millions of people who could put you know who: I haven't killed her yet. Thanks and I know Red is so adorable when mad, except when he is holding any kind of weapon.  
  
Sky Drache: I KNOW *jumps about room* wheeehay! I am sooo good. Well not really, I just have Red.  
  
Practikal Magik: I won't don't worry. Hehehe. *dances on ceiling* No I wasn't. I hate me bro, he is such a dick. ( Oh well I will survive! Hey hey, walk out the door, don't turn around now your not welcome any more. *sings some more*  
  
Anatia: I haven't forgotten it either! I love this time of year, even if you do freeze ya arse off! Athough I am not in the least religious thank you!  
  
Dolphin: He did and we had a great time.  
  
JFL: NO problemo for you dude I am the one who is suppose to be inventive! Well I wasn't with this chappie but hey! (  
  
  
  
She fucking hates me  
  
Isabella watched as the nurse appeared back. The witch was old greying and had a glint in her eyes which suggested to Isabella that the nurse had more than she appeared to in her mind. The nurse looked at Isabella the glint flashed, blinding Isabella. It turned her world black.  
  
-*-  
  
"Hariden?" A young girl called. It was raining and the sun blazed as it fought to stay high in the sky. The evening was drawing in and little girls were not suppose to be out at this time. The girl had a number tattooed into her neck. A slave.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
The girl was fresh and young. Beautiful. And his. The werewolf grinned, flashing his teeth in the moonlight. Her brother had been breakfast, this girl could be lunch. Innocence, she reeked of it.  
  
He flashed his fangs once more as he dived out into the clearing and flattened the girl to the floor, squashing her to the floor. "He ain't here little girl, but I am. Will I do?"  
  
The girl squealed once more as the fangs sank into her neck, then the forest was silent except for the sound of contented eating.  
  
-*-  
  
"Where's Harmony? She went looking for that good for nothing brother of hers, but she must be back by now." A kind elderly lady asked an equally old lady on the left. They both exchanged disapproving glances.  
  
"I don't know deary. I- what's that?", the reply was cut off by a silence. The were in the town centre of a village. Silence was never a feature. The silence was deafening. No sound. They looked at each other, scared. The cows, the dogs, the people were all silent.  
  
The canvas of the hut swung open. The forest was evergreen in the moonlight. Closer to the crones other huts lay empty. The whole are was quiet and deserted. Rooted to the spot, they waited for what they knew not. The trees rustled as the wind picked up again. It shook the canvas again, a they caught the silhouette of a tall man with a flowing black cloak bending over on the ground. A split second before the canvas swung close again, they saw the figure turn his head to see them, in the hut.  
  
No sound came from the old ladies as the canvas swung open again. Sat on the two thrones the two old witches, head's of their village waited, for what they knew not.  
  
It closed again, and to the ears of the old crones a sound like a final breath reached them, but they kept waiting, for what they knew not.  
  
The silhouette appeared at the opening of the canvas again. His torso was black and all they could say was that he had a tattoo on his left arm. It was a wave with a dot underneath. "The fourth fighters." They whispered together. They waited for what they knew.  
  
He advanced as the old crones joined hands gripping each others, one shaking with closed eyes, one still as a rock looking at what she thought was Hades himself. The cloaked figure raised his arm holding a silver dagger and they ceased to wait.  
  
-*-  
  
"I want to live forever. I want to be alive to see the world change. I want to feel pain. I want to feel joy. I want to live." The little girl smiled as her appreciative audience clapped. Her fiancé smiled and hung his arm around the girl. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled happily down at her. "You won't." He smiled again and kissed her head, smiling at another one of his guests.  
  
"Won't what?" She asked snuggling into his arm. He just smiled down at her.  
  
"Won't what?"  
  
"Live forever." He answered taking a drink off a slave. Blood was sweet. Lord of Berlin, he was entitled to do as he wished. Smiling down at his future bride he stroked her cheek. She smiled happily up at him. Her father nodded respectfully at him over her shoulder.  
  
"I know, but it's a nice dream. I would love to be old, telling stories down to my grandchildren." He kissed her once more then whispered in her ear.  
  
"But you won't." Just as she took in the meaning of theses words a knife slipped in her stomach. She collapsed at the same time as her father. Her love looked down at her still smiling. He was still smiling as an arrow hit straight threw his neck.  
  
-*-  
  
Isabella blinked sleepily. The nurse was still looking at her. The visions had not been a dream. "Who were they?" She asked no fear showing in her voice.  
  
"Them? They were my memories, my dear. The first was my little sister. I was hiding behind her at the time. In a bush. I did not move or breath until the wolf had finished with my sister. Then I ran. The next memory was when I came home."  
  
"I ran into a cloaked figure who had a weird tattoo on her arm. He then killed my grandma and great aunt. He then left. I never found the rest of my village. The disappeared. Thin air. I don't know anymore. The final one was when I went to stay with my father in Rome. I became engaged to a young vampire."  
  
"You know what happened next. He killed me, then was killed himself. Or at least he tried to kill me. A rival assassin killed him and took me to hospital, where I have stayed as you can see." The nurse continued while she was working. Moving about the room, cleaning.  
  
"What has this to do with me?" Isabella asked.  
  
"Well, my dear, as you know the assassin that killed my husband was a fourth fighter, which I believe your husband is. I also believe that my husband was connected with them. I also know that they have killed everyone I love. I also know that I need your help." The nurse turned to look at her. Her eyes pleading with Isabella.  
  
Realising what she was doing, the nurse turned her back to Isabella and continued working. "What can I do?" Isabella asked.  
  
"I also know that the fourth fighters have killed anyone who they are paid to. I know how much suffering they cause. I know who you are. I know that your husband has fought to keep you alive. I know that you have just been kidnapped unsuccessfully by the relatives of victims of the fourth fighters. I know that you are caring and compassionate. I know that you will do anything for the common good."  
  
"I know your husband needs to suffer. I know your husband will do anything to keep you from suffering. I am asking you to help me." The nurse came over to Isabella looking down at Isabella sympathically.  
  
"I know that your husband will be back for you in a minute. I know he only left you here because I have been here for years and he knows me. I know your husband loves you more than anything in the world. And I know I will die for this, but I need your help Isabella." Her imploring eyes searched Isabella's eyes. "For the good of mankind, I know he needs to suffer. Suffer beyond belief. Help please? Help the fight of good against evil?"  
  
"What can I do?" Isabella asked watching the nurse wipe her hands on the dirty cloth she had been using to wipe the sides with.  
  
The witch looked deeply into Isabella's eyes. "Die quietly." The witch placed the cloth over Isabella's mouth and nose. Isabella felt a panic rise in her, a fear of dying was natural instinct. She screamed mentally. She felt Red jump five feet.  
  
Her world swam infront of her. Her lungs burned and her bruised body was numb still. Her eyes were choking with tears as her eyes pictured her son. Her husband. They would most likely kill each other.  
  
Isabella's mind faded infront of her. ~I will be back in 10,000years, Red. I will see you then. With our son.~ Isabella died quietly.  
  
-*-  
  
Red burst into the room. Isabella's body, he had felt, give up. His soul was ripped in two again. He felt all his emotions die in his soul. His wife lay in the bed. A witch was looking at him. The witch who he had saved when she was almost killed by her fiancé. She hadn't known it was him. She had reminded him of Isabella in appearance, when she was younger.  
  
A cold fury took over him. The nurse removed the cloth from Isabella's mouth. His Isabella. He felt Niocoli come in behind him with Redfern. "Do you.." Niocoli asked not bothering to finish the question.  
  
"Rome will suffer." Was all the answer he got. His Isabella would be paid for with the blood of Rome. 


End file.
